Draco remonte le temps
by felli46
Summary: Après la guerre, Draco vit misérablement, traité en paria par la société, bonne à tout faire du ministère et amoureux en secret du Sauveur. À la mort de son fils unique il rend visite aux Potter et avec l'aide de Harry, lui aussi lassé de sa vie, ils trouvent un moyen de changer les choses pour enfin vivre une vie meilleure ensemble. Bashing Dumby (pas evil), Molly, Ginny, Ron.
1. Chapter 1 tragédie et voyage

**Auteur :** felli46

 **Bêta :** Cha28499

 **Résumé :** Après la guerre, Draco doit se contenter d'une vie misérable, traité en paria par la société, bonne à tout faire du ministère et, qui plus est, gardant un amour secret pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier. À la mort de son fils unique il n'en peut plus et craque, et avec l'aide de Harry Potter, lui aussi lassé de sa vie, ils trouvent un moyen de changer les choses et espèrent d'enfin vivre leur amour. Bashing Dumbledore (pas evil), Ron, Ginny et Molly.

 **Disclamer :** Rien est à moi, tout à J.K Rowling, à part la fanfiction remanié à ma sauce et les personnages OC.

 **Notes :** Là, la guerre ne finit pas quand ils ont 17, mais 19 ans. Luna a le même âge que Harry et ses amis. Je le dis tout de suite, Hermione ne sera pas proche de Harry, mais pas de bashing pour elle.

 **Draco retourne dans le temps chapitre 1**

 **Tragédie et Voyage**

Draco parcourut les couloirs austères de son manoir à grands pas, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage comme toujours impassible et froid, distant. Il entra rapidement dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il perdit son masque de glace et, tout en se dirigeant vers la cheminée où était exposée la bouteille de bourbon, il reprit son air las qu'il avait en absence de public. Se détendant enfin, il s'effondra dans son fauteuil en cuir noir et se servit un verre.

Appuyant sa tête contre le dossier, il prit une gorgée d'alcool et soupira. Il avait trente-sept ans depuis presque deux mois, mais il se sentait plus vieux et usé que ça. Il se demandait vraiment à quoi rimait sa vie, pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi désespéré et perdu que durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, alors même que la guerre était finie depuis presque vingt ans. Il avait cette impression au fond de ses tripes que la guerre, ou plutôt SA guerre, n'était, elle, pas finie. Bien que Voldemort soit mort, ainsi que sa mère après avoir passé deux ans en prison et son père un an après elle, pendu dans sa cellule, il avait toujours l'impression d'être enfermé dans la cage que son père avait créé pour lui. Lucius… qu'il le détestait ce bâtard égoïste et lâche. C'était peut-être triste à dire, mais lorsqu'il était mort, Draco n'en avait ressenti que du soulagement et un semblant de liberté. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait toujours désespéré de plaire à son père, jouant au parfait Malfoy arrogant et fier. Mais durant sa fatidique sixième année, ou même avant s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avait vite déchanté et avait vu son père pour ce qu'il était réellement : un lâche, un faible, incapable de protéger même sa propre famille. Il avait vendu son fils à Voldemort et Draco l'avait détesté pour ça. Il avait été dégoûté de voir le si fier Lucius Malfoy trembler et courber l'échine devant Voldemort. Lui qui depuis son enfance lui répétait sans cesse que les Malfoy étaient supérieurs aux autres de par leur sang pur, qu'ils ne s'inclinaient devant personne. Il avait été désabusé et dégoûté par celui qui se disait son père. Il avait énormément souffert et perdu à cause de lui et encore aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il amèrement en reprenant une gorgée de bourbon, il payait pour les erreurs de son paternel.

À la fin de la guerre, qui s'était terminée pas la victoire du Survivant, que l'on appelait le Sauveur aujourd'hui, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban pendant une durée d'un an, le juge reconnaissant qu'il était jeune et avait juste cherché à protéger sa famille. Les procès avaient été rapidement expédiés, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se défendre. Narcissa Malfoy avait pris quinze ans, son père avait été condamné à perpétuité et lui s'en sortait avec un an. En plus de cela, le ministère les avait dépossédés de plus de la moitié de la fortune qui faisait la fierté des Malfoy, confisquant les demeures secondaires, ne leur laissant que le manoir. Et ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Draco avait eu l'obligation de travailler pour le ministère. Draco devait à présent courir entre chaque département qui avait besoin de mains. Il était devenu la bonne du ministère et était payé une misère. Le noble héritier des Malfoy était désormais traité comme le pire des roturiers, mais il avait ravalé sa fierté et fait ce qu'on lui demandait, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Dans son fauteuil, Draco ricana. Il pouvait bien blâmer son père d'obéir au moindre commandement de Voldemort, il était devenu comme lui, à la différence que pour lui il s'agissait du ministère.

On lui avait même interdit de quitter le sol anglais. Enfin, il avait de la chance, on lui avait accordé le « droit » de se marier et d'obtenir une descendance. Il s'en était fallu de peu, certains arguant que le monde se porterait bien mieux si la lignée Malfoy s'éteignait avec lui. Et voilà à quoi en était réduite la prestigieuse maison Malfoy à cause des conneries de son père.

Il détestait cet homme qui avait été son père, il détestait Voldemort, il détestait sa femme, il détestait sa vie. Seul son fils était une petite lueur dans l'obscurité de ce monde qui l'empêchait de le quitter. Mais à cause de la mauvaise réputation des Malfoy, Scorpius était malmené à l'école, sa mère reportait sur lui toute sa frustration et sa rancœur d'avoir dû épouser Draco à cause d'un contrat que leurs pères avaient signés avant la fin de la guerre, et les absences trop nombreuses de Draco à cause de son travail d'esclave du ministère n'arrangeaient rien. Son fils était triste, sombre, il ne souriait ni ne riait jamais, il pleurait le soir dans son lit et cela brisait le cœur de Draco. Scorpius était un gentil garçon, il ne méritait pas ça.

D'autant plus que Draco avait découvert que son fils était amoureux d'un certain Albus, qui n'était nul autre que le fils cadet de Harry Potter, et que celui-ci, avec son frère aîné James, le malmenait, l'insultait, le rabaissait plus bas que terre. Draco savait ce que cela faisait lorsque la personne que l'on aimait nous détestait et son cœur pleurait pour son fils. Car, bien que marié, lui aussi était amoureux, amoureux fou d'un homme qui n'avait toujours témoigné que de l'animosité à son égard, Harry Potter. Tel père, tel fils dit-on, ironique n'est-ce pas? Et désespérant. Il avait compris il y avait environ vingt ans que la première fois qu'il avait vu Harry, ce petit garçon perdu aux grands yeux émeraudes dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, si son cœur avait accéléré et qu'il l'avait trouvé vraiment très mignon, ça n'était pas pour s'en faire un ami. Il avait tout simplement eu le coup de foudre. Mais il avait tout foiré, il avait voulu l'impressionner et avait réagit selon la manière dont il avait été éduqué, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et Harry s'était mis à le détester d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait dit ses quatre vérités à la belette et puis Draco avait été vexé et dévasté quand il avait refusé son amitié. À partir de là, il s'était dit que la seule manière de capter son attention était de devenir son ennemi et de lui faire subir les pires crasses possibles.

Draco avait cru que son cœur avait déjà été brisé par Harry, par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécues à cause de Voldemort, par les humiliations du ministère, mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'avait pas encore expérimenté la vraie douleur, celle qui peut briser une personne à jamais. Une larme, puis une autre roula sur ses joues alors qu'il éclatait en lourds sanglots déchirants. Son fils, son petit garçon, était mort. Il y avait trois mois, il avait été appelé en urgence à Poudlard pour y découvrir le corps sans vie de son fils sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les poignets lacérés. Son fils s'était suicidé. Draco était resté choqué, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé à quelques mètres du corps inerte de Scorpius, les gens autour de lui le regardant avec angoisse et tristesse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Harry non loin de lui, celui-ci ayant été appelé en tant qu'auror et aussi car c'était Albus qui avait trouvé son camarade dans une salle de classe vide où lui-même avait l'habitude d'aller pour être tranquille. Scorpius le savait certainement et avait voulu se sentir proche de celui qu'il aimait avant de se trancher les veines.

Draco avait eu l'impression que son cerveau s'était saturé l'espace d'une minute, n'entendant même plus les sanglots d'Albus dans les bras de son père. Il avait ensuite soufflé un « non » douloureux, puis un autre plus fort alors qu'il se précipitait vers son enfant, le serrant contre lui et éclatant en sanglots, continuant à répéter ce petit mot, essayant d'échapper à la réalité de ce petit corps froid contre lui. Son fils de seize ans était mort, parti pour toujours. Après cela, tout avait parut flou. Il avait écouté le directeur Londubat et les professeurs lui offrir leurs condoléances, s'excuser de ne pas avoir vu le mal-être de Scorpius, puis Harry lui dire combien il était désolé. Il n'avait même pas réagit lorsque le brun avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait regardé avec des yeux tristes et douloureux. Puis on lui avait apporté les affaires de son fils qu'il n'avait osé regarder que plusieurs jours plus tard lorsque l'enterrement eut été terminé. Il y avait trouvé une lettre adressée à Albus. Enfin, ça n'était pas vraiment une lettre, plutôt un moyen de coucher par écrit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il relatait son amour quasi immédiat pour le garçon, sa douleur de le voir le détester pour la simple raison qu'il était un Malfoy, son désespoir, son envie de lâcher prise, de disparaître. Un autre parchemin racontait les sentiments de Scorpius envers Draco et son père en avait eu la gorge nouée et le coeur gonflé d'émotion. Car il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans ses mots, seulement de l'amour, de la compréhension et du pardon. Son fils était si gentil, si intelligent, si bon et plein de sollicitude. Il n'avait pas mérité le comportement que la société avait eu envers lui. Draco n'avait pas su le protéger et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais ce dont pourquoi il s'en voulait le plus était que s'il lui avait parlé plus tôt de son plan, Scorpius serait peut-être toujours en vie. Draco s'était battu bec et ongles pour permettre à son fils de pouvoir quitter le sol anglais à sa majorité, d'aller quelque part où le nom des Malfoy n'était pas sali et de pouvoir y faire des études supérieures, se faire des amis et trouver un travail, fonder une famille. Si seulement il lui en avait parlé, si seulement il n'avait pas attendu les vacances pour en discuter tranquillement avec lui. La réponse positive du ministère était tombée en février, i mois, après trois ans de bataille acharnée, d'heures supplémentaires exigées. Quelques jours après avoir découvert les lettres de son fils il avait rendu visite aux Potter, heureusement quand l'autre belette femelle n'était pas là. Il avait été un peu surpris de voir Albus chez lui au lieu de Poudlard, mais Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été traumatisé par la mort de Scorpius et qu'il le gardait à la maison pour le moment, en attendant un rendez-vous avec un psychomage. Draco n'avait pas bien saisit au début pourquoi le jeune Potter était si choqué et dépressif par la mort de son fils puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles il détestait Scorpius et le lui faisait bien savoir. Draco voulait juste informer les Potter qu'il avait une lettre de Scorpius à donner à Albus et Harry l'avait invité à prendre un café chez lui. Sur le pas de la demeure familiale, le blond avait hésité, ses yeux vides et fatigués démontrant toute la douleur d'un père qui avait perdu son fils. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le salon, Albus était descendu, l'air d'un fantôme, des cernes sous ses yeux bouffis et rouges, le teint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Draco lui avait alors donné la lettre, ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son père s'éclairant l'espace d'une minute, puis il l'avait lu sans un mot, son visage passant par la tristesse, la douleur, la confusion, puis le regret et de nouveau une tristesse sans nom. Sa réaction avait tellement surpris Draco et Harry qu'ils en étaient restés bouche bée. Albus avait commencé à pleurer, puis à rire comme un hystérique et enfin il avait hurlé, se tirant les cheveux et déballant la dure vérité. Il avait crié qu'il avait tué Scorpius, que tout était de sa faute, que c'était de la faute de Harry, de sa mère, de son frère, de sa sœur, des Weasley… Il avait hurlé qu'il aimait Scorpius depuis le début, mais qu'il avait eu peur de perdre sa famille, que tout le monde autour de lui, notamment les Weasley, disaient tout un tas de mauvaises choses sur les Malfoy. Harry avait été horrifié par la douleur de son fils, par cette nouvelle tragédie. Après les morts de la guerre, puis ensuite George qui avait dû être interné en psychiatrie à Ste Mangouste, la perte de son jumeau l'ayant rendu fou de douleur, de Bill et Charlie qui s'étaient distancés de leur famille, il devait maintenant affronter cette nouvelle souffrance. Il avait pleuré, il avait serré son fils dans ses bras, s'excusant de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Et Draco était juste resté figé, s'identifiant à la douleur de Harry. Albus s'était endormi, épuisé, et Harry l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre. Le brun s'était ensuite assis lourdement sur une chaise en face de Draco, le regard dans le vide, dévasté, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ils étaient restés silencieux un moment avant que finalement Draco ne souffle :

\- J'en ai marre… J'en ai marre de toutes ses tragédies, de ses destins incompris, des morts, des souffrances injustes... Severus, Blaise, Théo, Millicent… Ton parrain, les Lupins, Arthur Weasley, les jumeaux, Granger, Londubat et Lovegood, et tellement d'autres…

Et Harry avait répondu la voix tremblante en retour :

-Moi aussi...

-J'aimerais juste… J'aimerais remonter le temps… J'aimerais avoir eu le courage de défier mon père, de sauver mon parrain, de ne pas avoir fait tous ces mauvais choix… Ainsi… Ainsi peut-être que tout aurait changé, qu'on serait heureux, que mon fils n'aurait pas vécu cette vie ingrate et ne serait pas mort si… si…

Incapable d'en dire plus, le blond avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Peut-être… Peut-être que ce n'est pas impossible, avait alors murmuré Harry.

Après cela, quelque chose d'incroyable avait alors commencé. Ils avaient fait des recherches, Harry avait trouvé d'anciens carnets vieux de plusieurs siècles écrits de la main d'un spécialiste en magie du temps et de l'espace, lors d'une de ses missions et les avait subtilisés. Ils avaient alors étudiés les écrits en secret et avaient découvert qu'il existait un ancien rituel pour remonter le temps de façon permanente. Cependant, une seule personne pouvait repartir. La différence exceptionnelle avec les retourneurs de temps, ou d'autres magies du temps interdites car jugées trop dangereuses, était que ce rituel ne permettait pas de ramener le corps actuel en arrière, mais uniquement l'esprit et la magie qui étaient alors intégrés au corps d'origine et empêchant ainsi de rencontrer « son double ».

Ils avaient alors fomenté un plan. Harry avait été catégorique, ça serait Draco qui allait retourner dans le passé. Les raisons du brun avaient été claires : Draco était plus intelligent, plus rusé, moins transparent dans ses émotions, il avait plus de connaissances en magie de toutes sortes, en politique, manipulations et autres. Il avait aussi dit que même s'il était « l'élu » et qu'il avait plus de pouvoir brut que lui, Draco était celui qui savait le mieux manier la magie, les mots et la stratégie. Harry lui avait alors raconté sa vie d et lui avait demandé un certain nombre de choses à rectifier. Tout d'abord, Harry voulait qu'il l'éloigne de Ron, Ginny, Molly et Dumbledore, qu'il devienne son ami et qu'il l'empêche de faire des imbécillités, de se mettre en danger. Puis, dans la mesure du possible, il souhaitait qu'il empêche la mort des personnes qui pouvaient être sauvées, comme Sirius, Cédric, Hermione, Neville, Fred, Remus, Severus, les amis de Draco injustement accusés d'être mangemort. Il était conscient que Draco ne pourrait sans doute pas tous les sauver, mais il voulait au moins qu'il essaie. Draco le lui avait donc promis. Pour faire tout ça, ils avaient décidés que le mieux était que Draco remonte au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Madame Guipure. Le véritable problème du rituel était qu'il nécessitait beaucoup de magie et Harry avait décidé de se sacrifier. Draco avait eu beau tempêter, le brun avait tenu bon et n'avait pas cédé.

Draco sortit de ses pensées lorsque la cheminée de son bureau s'enflamma de vert et que Harry en sortit.

\- Salut, dit doucement le brun.

\- Salut, répondit Draco en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- C'est prêt ? Demanda Harry avec appréhension.

\- Oui, au sous-sol.

Ils s'y dirigèrent sans un mot, puis arrivèrent dans une grande salle vide de marbre blanc. Au centre, un large cercle de rune avait été tracé avec le sang de Draco et deux fioles de potions, une violette et une turquoise étaient posées à côté. Draco expira en un souffle un peu tremblant et se tourna vers le brun les sourcils froncé par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Harry le regarda et lui fit un doux sourire. Draco avait toujours été fasciné par la douceur de Harry, tout était si délicat chez lui, de sa petite taille, ses traits fins, ses yeux, sa voix, ses gestes, même ses émotions. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, posa sa main sur son torse à l'endroit de son cœur et fit une chose à laquelle Draco ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Ce fut juste une pression des lèvres durant quelques secondes, mais le baiser était à l'image de Harry, incroyablement doux, et Draco savoura ce court instant avec délice, puis Harry se recula, le regardant avec tendresse.

\- Je suis sûr. Pour nous, pour nos morts, pour la cette société qui part en vrille, pour nos enfants. Pour Scorpius et Albus, pour qu'ils ne vivent pas cette vie. Ils ne vivront jamais, « là-bas », ce qui me déchire le cœur, c'est peut-être égoïste, mais je ne veux pas de cette vie pour eux. Albus… il ne se remettra pas de ce qui est arrivé à Scorpius, tout comme toi, tout comme moi qui me sent si coupable. Il y a eu trop de souffrances dans nos familles. James n'est qu'un arrogant petit con, Lily est une peste capricieuse comme sa mère. Je t'en prie Draco, empêche moi de faire la pire erreur de ma vie en me mariant avec elle, empêche moi de faire toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises en faisant confiance aux mauvaises personnes. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai envie d'envoyer le monde balader, j'ai envie d'être égoïste. Alors quand « là-bas » tu auras gagné ma confiance totale, quand j'aurai mûri, dis moi toute la vérité, dis à mon moi plus jeune tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, dis moi combien je te dois beaucoup. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, termina-t-il en essuyant du pouce une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Draco, je ne mourrais pas longtemps.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis attira le petit brun dans une forte étreinte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux en bataille et embrassa légèrement son front. Harry sourit tendrement, lui rendant son étreinte et enfonçant son visage contre son torse. Ils se séparèrent finalement et Draco entra dans le cercle. Après un dernier long regard échangé avec Harry, il but le contenu des deux fioles, l'une des potions était pour accrocher sa magie à son esprit et l'autre pour que son esprit et sa magie intègre correctement son corps de onze ans, puis il ferma les yeux et commença à réciter la formule pendant que Harry posait la main sur les symboles runiques, relâchant sa magie.

Le sang s'illumina et commença à absorber la magie de Harry et la sienne. D'après leurs calculs, le rituel allait consommer toute la magie du brun jusqu'à le tuer et environ la moitié de celle de Draco. C'était une autre des raisons pour laquelle Draco était le mieux placé pour être au centre du rituel. Autrement, dès que Draco aurait été vidé de sa magie, le rituel aurait plus vite puisé dans celle de Harry et celui-ci aurait été davantage vidé de sa propre magie ce qui aurait entraîné la mort du jeune Harry, car il fallait conserver une certaine quantité de puissance pour pouvoir faire le voyage sans que l'esprit ne soit détruit avant d'arriver à destination. Le rituel se déroula très vite, leur magie se fit pomper rapidement et à la fin de la formule, qui contenait l'heure et la date précise à laquelle il voulait revenir traduite en latin, Draco rouvrit les yeux sur le visage blafard et exténué de son amour de toujours. Harry lui fit un sourire épuisé, ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes s'éteignant lentement.

-On se revoit vite, murmura l'ancien gryffondor tandis qu'une larme roulait sur la joue du blond alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, son amour s'effondrer, sans vie.

Le rituel pris fin, et Draco dû fermer les yeux devant la vive lumière blanche et rougeâtre qui illumina brusquement la pièce. Il sentit tous ses membres compressés comme jamais, puis il y eut comme une déchirure à l'intérieur de lui, suivie d'une douleur intense comme il n'en avait jamais ressentis, même un doloris du Lord noir ne semblait pas comparable. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de son esprit et de sa magie quittant son corps d'homme de trente-sept ans. Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, elle s'arrêta, le temps sembla se figer autour de lui et il la sentit. La magie. Comme… la conscience de la magie de toute chose qui sondait son esprit, son cœur, ses souvenirs et ses intentions. Cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, mais Draco sentit comme une caresse d'approbation, puis une bulle réconfortante et protectrice entoura son esprit et sa magie et le temps reprit son cours.

Lorsqu'il put à nouveau sentir son corps, il ouvrit les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières pour permettre à sa vue floue de s'ajuster. Il se redressa avec précaution, sa tête tournant horriblement. Il referma les yeux, attendant que ça passe, puis les rouvrit. Il était dans sa chambre « d'héritier » du manoir Malfoy, sa vieille chambre où il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence, son refuge jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme presque en prison lorsque Voldemort avait investit le manoir. Il n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis. Elle était exactement comme il se le rappelait avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Il se leva de son grand lit à baldaquin et se posta devant son miroir à pied. Il sourit un peu de se revoir à onze ans, mais le perdit bien vite en se rappelant qu'ici son père et sa mère étaient toujours là. Il allait devoir se distancer d'eux, devenir indépendant subtilement, ou peut-être un peu brutalement sur certains sujets. En fermant de nouveau les yeux il revit les émeraudes éteintes de son amour, son corps qui s'effondrait, et des larmes s'échappèrent alors de ses yeux. Mais cette vision ne dura pas longtemps, et, lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, son regard mercure était déterminé : il allait offrir une nouvelle vie à Harry, afin qu'ils soient tous les deux plus heureux que ce que Draco avait déjà vécu. Il sécha ses joues et ses yeux devenus humides, puis alla dans son dressing. Si le rituel s'était déroulé correctement, aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait aller au chemin de traverse avec sa mère et aussi où il rencontrerait Harry pour la première fois. Il attrapa une robe noire pas trop ample, mais pas stricte non plus, les coutures, boutons, col et revers de manches étaient bleu clair. Pour aller sous sa robe, il se choisit un simple pantalon en toile noire et une chemise blanche. Pour finir, il prit une paire de chaussure assez simple noire, cirée, et une gourmette en argent au poignet. Oui, il voulait faire bonne impression devant Harry, et alors ? Mais il n'en fit pas trop non plus, car Harry lui avait avoué que son arrogance et son étalage de richesse l'avait rebuté dès la première seconde.

Draco se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour se laver. Après une bonne douche relaxante, il s'habilla, puis entreprit de se coiffer. Cependant, il décida de ne pas se faire la coiffure habituelle qu'il avait à cet âge. Il ne ramena pas ses cheveux en arrière sous une tonne de gel et les arrangea pour que ses mèches retombent élégamment sur son front. Harry lui avait aussi avoué en rougissant qu'il le préférait les cheveux lâchés, et Draco avait décidé d'appliquer les désirs de son amour. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre après avoir vérifié l'heure : il n'était même pas en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il parcourut les interminables couloirs du manoir qui lui parurent encore plus longs que dans son « futur ». Car dans son temps d'origine il avait plutôt prit l'habitude de transplaner d'une pièce à une autre, ce qui faisait toujours bien rire Scorpius qui le traitait de fainéant. Le souvenir de son fils le fit sourire tristement, Scorpius ne vivait pas dans cette vie et il ne vivrait jamais. Draco arriva au bout d'un couloir et emprunta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la large salle à manger. Ses parents étaient déjà installés, son père lisant le journal et sa mère l'attendant patiemment tout en dégustant un thé Earl Grey.

\- Bonjour père, mère, salua poliment, mais froidement Draco.

L'homme, ou plutôt le jeune garçon désormais, s'installa à droite de son père, de telle manière qu'il se retrouvait en face de sa mère, froide comme à son habitude. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas sa mère, au contraire, après tout, il avait accepté de devenir mangemort pour la protéger et sa mort l'avait beaucoup peiné. Mais c'était une mère froide et hautaine, bien qu'elle n'ait pas de sang Malfoy elle restait une Black, et les seuls moments d'affection qu'elle lui témoignait étaient lorsqu'elle lui achetait des vêtements ou lui donnait des friandises derrière le dos de son mari. Néanmoins elle restait une mère, qui avait voulu protéger son fils en obligeant Severus à faire un inviolable pour qu'il termine sa mission si jamais il n'y arrivait pas afin de le protéger. De plus, elle avait mentit à Voldemort en déclarant Harry Potter mort, ce dernier lui ayant affirmé que Draco était vivant, en gage de reconnaissance. Mais Draco gardait tout de même une certaine rancœur envers elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais protégé elle-même, elle n'avait jamais défié son mari pour lui, elle avait juste laissé faire, regardant de loin.

\- Bonjour Draco, le gratifia Narcissa avec un doux hochement de tête.

\- Bonjour Draco, dit durement Lucius en posant le journal pour le regarder de ses yeux de glace.

Draco ne leva pas les yeux vers lui, se contentant de se servir un verre de jus de fruit et un thé à la menthe.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda-t-il alors poliment et il vit du coin de l'œil que ses parents étaient surpris par sa politesse et son stoïcisme.

Et pour cause, Draco se rappela qu'à cette époque il n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans prétentieux et égocentrique, mais maintenant il était, certes dans son corps de jeune garçon, un homme mûr et réfléchi au fond de lui.

-Très bien, je te remercie Draco, répondit sa mère avec un doux sourire, un des rares qu'elle lui offrait.

\- Bien, merci, dit lentement Lucius en le regardant curieusement.

Draco hocha la tête et ils mangèrent un moment en silence avant que Lucius ne reprenne la parole brusquement.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'est pas ta coiffure habituelle.

Draco ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, se resservant du thé, et répondit distraitement d'un air ennuyé :

\- Non, si je n'arrête pas de les coller à mon crâne avec une tonne de gel j'ai l'impression que je vais finir chauve avant mes trente ans.

Narcissa cacha un rire soudain par une toux discrète, ce qui choqua quelque peu Draco et Lucius haussa un sourcil bien haut.

\- Je vois… fit l'adulte blond lentement.

Draco changea de sujet.

\- Nous partons à quelle heure ? dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère puisque son père ne venait pas avec eux.

\- À neuf heure, répondit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec des amies au Café de Merlin, il se pourrait que ça dure quelques temps.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, je saurais m'occuper. Si jamais il le faut, ça ne me dérange pas de manger en ville.

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire contrit, mais Draco ne le lui rendit pas, après tout, elle préférait papoter avec des amies plutôt que l'aider à acheter ses fournitures alors que c'était sa première année à Poudlard. Il se souvenait avoir eu des difficultés la première fois. Alors que lui, dans son futur passé il avait réussi à se libérer de son travail d'esclave pour Scorpius, le sachant nerveux et combien il souhaitait que son père soit là. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce jour là, malgré les regards hostiles qui les suivaient. Parfois, il y avait des choses qui étaient plus importantes que tout pour les enfants, même si ça ne semblait pas être le cas pour leurs parents. Draco n'avait pas voulu décevoir son fils comme ses parents l'avaient déçu.

\- Bien, dit Narcissa le sortant de ses pensées, je te donnerais plus d'argent au cas où. Quelque chose te ferait plaisir en plus de tes fournitures?

Draco pianota des doigts sur la table, ses yeux se détournant de sa mère alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Oui, répondit-il finalement, j'aimerais un nouveau livre ou…

Ses parents haussèrent les sourcils, s'attendant à un jouet ou autre, mais certainement pas à un livre. Il se tourna vers son père.

\- J'ai lu que porter un étuis à baguette à l'avant bras est très pratique, ça permet de ne pas la perdre ou de l'abîmer stupidement, de plus on peut l'atteindre plus rapidement que si on la mettait dans sa poche ou une couture du pantalon. Dans le magazine ils disaient aussi qu'il était préférable de s'y habituer dès qu'on obtient sa baguette. Donc, pourriez-vous me donner l'argent nécessaire pour en acheter un ou peut-être devrais-je attendre noël ?

Draco fut très satisfait de l'air un peu choqué et impressionné de son paternel.

\- Eh bien… Se reprit Lucius. Je suis… content de toi Draco. C'est une très bonne idée et ça t'aidera certainement dans le futur afin de devenir un grand sorcier. Je te donnerai de l'argent tout à l'heure pour le étuis et aussi pour un livre de ton choix.

Draco haussa un sourcil surpris et lui fit un sourire froid, très malfoyen.

\- Merci père, dit-il simplement.

Il retourna à son croissant en se demandant s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une dimension parallèle au lieu de juste remonter le temps. C'était bien la première fois que son père exauçait une de ses requêtes ainsi et une des très rares fois où il lui disait à demi mot qu'il était fier de lui. En même temps, se dit-il, ce qu'il avait demandé était quelque chose d'utile et d'intelligent, et non pas un jouet quelconque. Il avouait volontiers qu'avant la guerre il avait été un gamin capricieux et arrogant qui demandait plutôt des jouets ou un balai pour « grand », des bijoux ou autres. Mais la guerre l'avait changé, sa vie était devenue difficile et être père l'avait fait mûrir. Peut-être était-ce cela que Lucius avait attendu de lui toutes ses années? Mûrir? Utiliser son intelligence pour autre chose que toutes ces choses futiles ou jouer des mauvais tours aux Griffondors ? Mais comment aurait-il pu alors que son père passait son temps à le rendre insupportablement arrogant, à lui offrir les meilleures choses pour étaler sa fortune aux yeux du monde ?

Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses charmants géniteurs, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, s'occuper jusqu'à neuf heure. Il se choisit un livre sur l'histoire des familles sorcières et lut particulièrement le chapitre concernant la famille Potter. Il fallait absolument que Harry lise ce livre. Draco lança un tempus d'un signe de la main. Il arrivait à faire de la magie sans baguette, mais juste pour les sorts simples et un sort de copie était assez difficile, en tout cas un rapide. De plus sa magie n'était pas encore revenue totalement. Il lui restait une heure et demie avant neuf heure, ça serait peut-être suffisant. Il amena à lui un bloc de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, puis jeta le sort afin que la plume copie les pages du livre. Il fit en sorte de d'abord recopier le chapitre sur les Potter au cas où il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire pour tout le livre. Transpirant et le souffle un peu plus rapide à cause de l'effort demandé à son corps de onze ans, il prit un autre livre et se blottit dans un fauteuil.

L'heure et demie passa vite et le repos accumulé lui permit de régénérer un peu de sa magie déjà malmenée par le rituel. Lucius vint le voir peu après qu'il ait fini de ranger les parchemins recopiés dans un sac et lui tendit une bourse.

\- Tiens Draco, ça devrait couvrir les frais pour tes fournitures, ton étuis et ton livre. S'il te reste des galions tu peux les garder. Mais attention, continua son père en fronçant les sourcils, pas de gaspillage pour des frivolités, je vérifierais.

\- Bien père, merci.

Lucius hocha sèchement la tête et sortit. Draco comprenait désormais une chose sur son père qu'il ignorait auparavant. Lucius était strict avec lui, même s'il lui offrait toujours les meilleurs jouets et vêtements pour faire pavaner son fils et montrer sa fortune devant le beau monde, c'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il accédait parfois aux jérémiades de Draco, mais seulement lorsqu'il y avait une réception. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de choses utiles et intelligentes comme des livres ou un étuis à baguette, il était plus enclin à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Et Draco ne l'avait jamais remarqué, car il n'avait jamais demandé de telles choses avant cela. Cela lui montrait une face de son père qu'il ignorait et sa haine pour lui diminuait un peu, juste un peu. En fait, son paternel était contradictoire. D'un côté, il voulait que Draco soit sa copie conforme, qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, et de l'autre il souhaitait qu'il pense par lui-même. Il s'agissait de deux choses opposées, mais Draco voulait bien relever le défi. Cependant, il devait le faire subtilement pour ne pas rendre ses parents suspicieux. Ça ne serait pas bon pour lui si Lucius remarquait que son fils n'était plus sous son joug, il pourrait prendre des mesures drastiques afin de le remettre dans le « droit chemin ». Son père n'avait jamais été violent avec lui, mais Draco le connaissait, et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour que son fils fasse ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Draco soupira et rejoignit sa mère qui l'attendait devant la cheminée du salon. Elle lui donna une autre bourse pour un repas au cas où elle n'aurait pas fini avec ses amies avant midi, plus un petit supplément comme argent de poche ou pour s'acheter ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Le jeune homme devait reconnaître que même si ses parents n'étaient pas affectueux, mais plutôt froids, lâches, mesquins et pleins de préjugés, ils étaient aussi généreux question argent avec lui, même si son père contrôlait ses dépenses pour le responsabiliser. Peut-être, juste peut-être, il pourrait profiter d'être revenu dans le passé afin de changer leur futur en améliorant ses relations avec eux et éventuellement il essaierait de convaincre son paternel de ne pas se tourner de nouveau vers Voldemort, ou au moins d'épargner cela à sa femme et son fils. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa mère, celle-ci lui fit un compliment sur le choix de sa tenue bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vue au petit déjeuner, c'était dire qu'elle prêtait beaucoup d'attention à son fils, puis il entra dans la cheminée à sa suite et annonça sa destination : Gringotts.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 rencontre et explications

Draco retourne dans le temps chapitre 2

Rencontre, explications et shopping

Une fois arrivés à Gringotts, Narcissa quitta Draco rapidement, lui donnant rendez-vous devant la banque vers quatorze heure. Draco regarda d'un air affligé sa mère s'empresser de rejoindre ses amies, délaissant son fils dans le grand hall de Gringotts. Se secouant, Draco se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie. D'après ses souvenirs et ceux de Harry, qu'ils avaient scrupuleusement analysés à l'aide d'une pensine, il devait se rendre chez Madame Guipure à dix heure dix-sept précises pour ne pas rater le petit brun et qu'ils soient exactement à la même place. Normalement, Harry ne devrait entrer dans la boutique que lorsque la vieille femme prendrait les mesures de Draco.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre qu'il portait à son poignet afin de vérifier l'heure, inutile de se faire remarquer en lançant un tempus sans baguette dans la rue à à peine onze ans. Neuf heure quarante-cinq. Il avait donc du temps devant lui.

Draco décida d'aller tout d'abord dans l'allée des embrumes. Il tourna sur une rue adjacente à la banque, trouva un coin sombre à l'abri des regards et se désillusionna sans baguette. Sa magie en souffrit un peu puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore totalement récupérée, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait pouvoir se reposer qu'à partir du mois d'août. Il se rendit rapidement dans l'allée obscure, évita les gens assez louches et, d'un geste de la main, se rendit de nouveau visible devant la boutique lugubre de Barjow et Beurk. Il entra, fronçant le nez devant l'odeur de vieux et de poussière qui le prit à la gorge. Il ne perdit pas de temps, cet endroit le mettant légèrement mal à l'aise et prit quelques objets qui pourraient sans doute aider Harry dans le futur. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir crade et paya, assez cher d'ailleurs, mais entre le supplément que son père lui avait donné, celui de sa mère et les quelques galions qui traînaient dans sa chambre qu'il avait récupéré, il put atteindre le compte.

Draco sortit alors du quartier « sombre » et peu recommandable, surtout pour un enfant de onze ans. Harry lui avait raconté qu'une fois, alors qu'il partait faire ses courses de deuxième année, il s'était retrouvé par erreur chez Barjow et Beurk au moment où lui et son père y faisaient des achats, depuis il détestait la poudre de cheminette. Secouant la tête alors qu'il repensait avec nostalgie à son amour, il se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter ses fournitures. Une fois sur place, il acheta ses livres de première année, du parchemin et plusieurs plumes dont deux à encre intégrée, et mit le tout dans son sac en bandoulière sans fond. Il fit aussi l'acquisition d'un épais livre sur les contes classiques sorciers grâce à l'argent de son père. Puis il continua ses achats chez l'apothicaire, etc, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que ses robes d'école et sa baguette à prendre.

Dix heure dix-sept arriva rapidement et il entra dans la boutique de Madame Guipure juste à temps. La vieille vendeuse se précipita vers lui en le reconnaissant, il était un gros client après tout, même si sa mère ne se fournissait pas uniquement dans cette boutique. Elle lui prit alors ses mesures, Draco guettant l'arrivée son son petit brun attitré. Au même moment que dans son temps d'origine, Harry entra, l'air aussi perdu que la première fois. Il resta planté non loin du blondinet, regardant autour de lui comme un chiot abandonné, ou plutôt un chaton, pensa Draco, un mignon petit chaton, au choix.

Puis enfin, les magnifiques prunelles émeraudes malheureusement gâchées par ces lunettes rondes affreuses se tournèrent vers lui. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux et rougit un peu, ce qui étonna Draco qui ne l'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Draco fronça les sourcils en observant les joues rouges et les yeux fuyants du jeune sorcier, bien que celui-ci tentait de le regarder à la dérobée, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs, mais c'était du Harry tout craché. Se pourrait-il que le golden boy l'ait trouvé à son goût dès le début, mais qu'à cause de son attitude et de sa langue bien pendue il avait réduit à néant toutes ses chances d'être proche de lui ? Draco se rappela alors du baiser que le Harry de treinte-sept ans lui avait offert il y avait juste quelques heures mais qui lui semblaient et soudain ce geste incroyable pour lui prit tout son sens. Harry l'avait peut-être aimé, au moins un peu, et il allait tout faire pour que ce soit de nouveau le cas et même beaucoup plus profondément. Il sourit avec douceur.

\- Salut, dit-il sans une once d'arrogance, mais plutôt chaleureusement.

\- Sa-Salut, bégaya le petit brun.

\- Tu es là pour tes robes de Poudlard toi aussi ? demanda le blond, alors que Madame Guipure s'empressait de l'accueillir.

Bien qu'il connaisse la réponse, Harry, lui, n'en savait rien et Draco devait donc pour l'instant agir avec lui comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

\- Hum, oui, acquiesça le garçon.

\- Tu es excité ?

Harry lui fit un sourire timide qui fit fondre son cœur.

Arrg, trop mignon pour mon propre bien, pensa Draco alors qu'il crut un instant se liquéfier sur place.

\- Plutôt oui. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être, même si je suis un peu nerveux. Je ne connais personne, termina Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

Draco fit semblant d'être surpris.

\- Tu ne connais personne ?

\- Hum… Non…

Harry sembla soudain gêné et évitait le regard de Draco avec une apparente timidité.

\- Je vis chez des moldus, dit-il enfin.

\- Oh… Tu es né-moldu alors ?

\- Né moldu ? demanda le brun avec confusion.

\- C'est un sorcier né dans une famille sans pouvoir.

\- Oh. Non, mon père était un sorcier, hum… je ne sais pas comment dire quand on vient d'une famille où il y a uniquement des sorciers...

\- Sang-pur.

\- Oui voilà, donc, mon père était un sang-pur et ma mère une née-moldu de ce que je sais.

Draco fronça les sourcils, d'après ce que l'autre Harry lui avait dit, il ne savait rien de ses parents avant ses onze ans, mais tout de même.

\- De ce que tu sais ? Oh ! Excuse-moi, réalisa soudain Draco. Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il en tendant la main. Je suis Draco Malfoy.

\- Draco ? C'est joli et original, dit Harry avec ce doux sourire que le blond aimait tant. Moi c'est, hum… Harry Potter, hésita-t-il pendant un instant en lui serrant la main.

Draco haussa un sourcil, faisant semblant d'être surpris, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça pour ne pas mettre l'autre garçon mal à l'aise. Il avait comprit que Harry n'appréciait pas sa célébrité. Alors que le brun lui serrait la main, le doute qui persistait dans son esprit vola en éclat. La poignée de main avait de l'importance pour lui, Harry la lui avait refusé la première fois, alors lorsqu'il senti la main chaude se glisser dans la sienne sans hésitation il se sentit stupidement heureux.

-Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda alors Draco tandis que la vieille vendeuse lui passait sa robe pour qu'il l'essaie.

Harry sembla surpris qu'il ne fasse pas tout un drame sur son nom et il eut une moue ravie, faisant sourire Draco. Il était si adorable !

\- Oui, Hagrid. C'est le gardien des clés de Poudlard, dit le célèbre garçon.

\- Oh vraiment ?

Le petit brun prit un air fier de savoir quelque chose que Draco ignorait, ce qui fit presque rire celui-ci tellement il était mignon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce lui qui t'accompagne ? Reprit le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est le directeur de Poudlard qui l'a envoyé me récupérer chez mon on… mes moldus.

\- Mmm… fit Draco, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et toi ? Demanda subitement le brun, comme pour couper court aux réflexions de Draco. Tu es avec tes parents ?

\- Non, ma mère m'a juste laissé me débrouiller et est partie rejoindre des amies. Du coup j'ai pas mal de temps à passer sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu voudrais rester avec moi ? On pourrait discuter et faire connaissance.

\- Oh j'aimerais beaucoup ! s'exclama Harry avec excitation, ravissant le blond. Je demanderais à Hagrid quand il reviendra.

\- Parfait.

Madame Guipure revint à ce moment pour prendre à son tour les mesures de Harry. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils avaient leur robe. Entre temps, Hagrid était revenu et attendait à l'extérieur avec un chaudron rempli de livres scolaires, parchemins, plumes, ingrédients de potion… À côté était posée une malle surmontée d'une cage dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique chouette blanche. Harry l'appellerait Hedwige, si Draco se souvenait bien. Celui-ci attendit un moment à l'intérieur de la boutique afin que Hagrid ne l'aperçoive pas, et espérant que Harry ne lui dirait pas son nom. Draco vit Harry s'extasier devant la chouette et remercier Hagrid avec une telle reconnaissance dans les yeux que Draco en ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

« Voyons Draco c'est n'importe quoi, se morigéna-t-il, être jaloux d'un demi-géant, et puis quoi encore ! ».

Après quelques échanges qu'il n'entendit pas, Harry parut avoir gain de cause, et le demi géant lui tendit sa bourse et partit, emmenant avec lui toutes les fournitures et la chouette.

Draco en profita pour sortir à son tour de la boutique et sourit au brun tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur les petits tabourets qu'utilisait Madame Guipure pour mieux prendre les mesures, Draco pouvait voir que Harry était plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable à ses yeux. Ce dernier lui expliqua que, oui, il pouvait passer le reste de la journée avec lui tout en lui faisant un magnifique sourire. Son cœur rata un battement et il s'insulta mentalement. Il avait trente-sept ans mentalement par merlin! Et Harry n'en avait que onze. Heureusement qu'il ne ressentait pas encore de désir physique pour lui, mais comme il était totalement amoureux il se faisait un peu l'impression d'être un pédophile. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée dérangeante et se tourna vers l'autre garçon.

\- On va prendre une glace ? proposa-t-il.

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme, le faisant largement sourire. C'était agréable de voir celui qu'il aimait être heureux de passer du temps avec lui. Même si, durant trois mois, il avait passé beaucoup de temps en secret avec le Harry de trente-sept ans, là c'était différent. Ils ne traînaient pas un lourd passé entre eux, Harry était juste innocemment content de faire sa connaissance.

Ils se rendirent gaiement chez Florian Fortarôme, commandèrent une glace à la vanille pour Harry et une à la mangue pour Draco et allèrent s'asseoir sur une table libre un peu à l'écart des autres. Ils eurent de la chance, car la terrasse était bondée. Après quelques léchouilles sur sa glace, Draco dit en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas Harry.

\- Hum ? demanda l'autre, savourant sa glace.

Draco bénit le fait de se retrouver dans son corps de onze ans, sa libido n'aurait pas supporter de voir un Harry, les doigts dégoulinants de crème, lécher ces derniers avec application.

\- Comment ça se fait, reprit-il, que, toi, un sorcier de bonne famille, se retrouve chez des moldus sans aucun contact avec le monde magique jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Normalement ça ne devrait pas être autorisé ou du moins être très supervisé.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien… Sans parler du fait que tu sois le célèbre garçon-qui-a-survécu, tu es aussi un Potter...

\- Euh… Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire Draco.

\- Hum… hésita le blond, choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Les Potter sont une ancienne famille, ils sont riches et ont une place importante dans la société. Tu es l'héritier et...

\- Ma famille est riche ?! le coupa le petit brun, les yeux exorbités.

\- Euh… Et bien, oui. Ok, je vais bien t'expliquer, d'accord ?

\- Oui je veux bien, merci, dit Harry en lui souriant doucement, faisant un peu rougir Draco qui se racla la gorge.

\- Tout d'abord tu dois savoir qu'en tant que puissante famille de notre société, les Potter obéissent aux traditions sang-pur, en tout cas les plus importantes. Comme par exemple, à la naissance d'un héritier, ils sont dans l'obligation d'ouvrir un compte pour lui sur lequel sera versé une certaine somme à partir de la voûte familiale, et ce même si le chef de famille meurt avant la majorité de l'héritier. La somme en question est en général la même à chaque génération, mais le chef de famille peut décider d'en changer. Bref, ça fait que tu possèdes une voûte personnelle qui normalement ne t'est accessible qu'à tes treize ans sous supervision de ton chef de famille ou plus tôt avec une dérogation signé par celui-ci. Mais comme ta famille est décédée, tu y as un accès illimité grâce à ta clef, car personne, en tout cas de ta famille directe sorcière, ne peut subvenir à tes besoins.

Harry hocha la tête tristement et incita Draco à poursuivre.

\- Hum… D'après ce que je sais, à la mort de tes parents, une somme conséquente à été transférée dans ta voûte pour t'aider au besoin. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu as. Normalement c'est lors de ses dix-sept ans, à la majorité, qu'un héritier à accès à la voûte familiale, mais dans ton cas ce sera quinze ans, ou treize si tu t'émancipes en prouvant que tu as besoin de cette argent ou que la famille dans laquelle tu vis n'est pas… acceptable. Et si tu prouves que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi tout seul.

Draco s'interrompit, sachant très bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de Harry. Son amour lui avait confié que sa famille d'accueil ne le traitait pas particulièrement bien, mais sans entrer dans les détails, et avait donc demandé à Draco d'informer le Harry plus jeune qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester avec eux jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans.

\- Je ne sais pas de combien tu hériteras à ce moment là, reprit Draco, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'agira d'une somme importante. Pour en revenir au sujet d'origine, quand la famille est riche et plutôt puissante, l'héritier doit avoir une solide éducation. Il y a deux raisons à ça : la première pour ne pas faire honte à sa famille et la deuxième pour prévenir des dangers et manipulations dont l'héritier pourrait être la victime.

Harry déglutit difficilement, absorbant toutes ces nouvelles.

\- Dangers et manipulations ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Oui, certaines personnes pourraient vouloir par exemple kidnapper l'héritier et demander une rançon, ou, ce qui rentre plus dans ton cas, manipuler son manque de savoir dans le but de mettre la main sur sa fortune. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois dans l'histoire qu'une famille, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'orphelins héritiers, se retrouve ruinée, car quelqu'un de mal-intentionné a manipulé l'héritier ou le chef de famille. Si tu laisses faire, ils peuvent même t'obliger à te marier contre ta volonté. C'est pourquoi une bonne éducation sur la politique, le fonctionnement de la société et la finance est importante, même pour des enfants. Par exemple moi, depuis quelques années déjà, j'ai des cours spécialisés sur ces choses-là, mais aussi sur d'autres sujets concernant le monde magique, les sociétés de créatures, en particulier celle des gobelins qui est très porté sur la finance et les objets de valeur. J'ai aussi des cours de piano, un sang-pur se doit de connaître la musique. J'ai arrêté le dessin, je n'étais vraiment pas doué, plaisanta Draco, ce qui fit sourire l'autre garçon qui l'écoutait attentivement. On m'a aussi appris la danse formelle, comment me comporter en société, aux soirées mondaines, etc. C'est parfois dur, mais c'est très important en tant qu'héritier crois-moi.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, oui, il comprenait toute la complexité de l'éducation d'un héritier, éducation à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que par les lois des sang-purs les héritiers ont le droit et le devoir d'avoir une bonne éducation, et dans ton cas, le ministère ET ton tuteur magique sont normalement dans l'obligation de te fournir cette éducation avec des tuteurs. Comme tu ne l'as pas eu, tu as parfaitement le droit de porter plainte contre ton tuteur magique ET le ministère. De plus, il est interdit de confier un héritier à des moldus sans contact fréquents avec le monde magique.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette annonce.

\- Hum… essaya-t-il de réfléchir. Je crois que Hagrid a dit que c'était Albus Dumbledore mon tuteur magique, et aussi qu'il avait ma clef de voûte.

Draco hocha la tête, le sachant déjà.

\- Oui, et bien il n'avait aucun droit de te couper du monde magique. Que ce soit pour te protéger ou te manipuler, ce qu'il a fait est mal. Mal pour toi, car tu te retrouves projeté dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, complètement perdu et insouciant des traditions. Bien sûr cela est aussi le cas pour les nés-moldus, mais eux ne peuvent en aucun cas être des héritiers d'une famille sorcière, contrairement à toi qui est à la merci de n'importe qui.

Harry baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Puis il la releva et eut un sourire en coin, lui donnant un air canaille que Draco adora immédiatement.

\- Ça voudrait donc dire que je suis à ta merci ?

Draco rougit violemment.

\- Hein ? Que… Quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non ! Je… Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ou te créer des ennuis, crois-moi s'il te plaît ! Et puis, les Malfoy aussi sont riches, même plus riches que les Potter, alors… Enfin je dis pas ça pour me vanter ou quoi que ce soit, hein ! Mais je dis juste… Enfin tu comprends quoi, balbutia pitoyablement le blond, rouge pivoine en cachant son visage dans son bras.

Harry le regarda avec surprise et amusement face à sa réaction et éclata de rire. Il se pencha pour poser sa main sur le bras du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, je te crois, je te taquine juste, rit-il.

Draco releva la tête, toujours rouge.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Bien sur. Et puis, si tu voulais me manipuler, tu ne m'aurais pas dis tout ça.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit le blond en se redressant et reprenant contenance. Je te jure que je ne veux pas te manipuler ou quoi que ce soit, mais il faut que tu fasses attention Harry. Et...

Il baissa la tête un instant avant de continuer :

\- Tu vas entendre de mauvaises choses sur moi. Enfin, plutôt sur mon père et ma famille. Et certains sorciers pourront te… déconseiller d'être mon ami. Si tu décides de t'éloigner de moi je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais… enfin… Je… J'espère que quand tu sauras tu ne me verras pas que comme une réplique de mon père, comme tout le monde le pense…

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la soudaine vulnérabilité de son nouvel ami. Il remarqua que sa main était toujours sur le bras de l'autre garçon et le pressa dans un but réconfortant.

\- Je décide moi-même de qui sont mes amis, Draco. Je ne laisserai personne me dire qui fréquenter.

Draco soupira de soulagement, c'était pratiquement ce que Harry lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait déconseiller de rester avec Weasel, mais cette fois-ci cela allait dans son sens. Se tournant de nouveau vers Harry, il lui fit un sourire triste.

\- J'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis quand tu sauras.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Draco hocha la tête et réfléchit à ses mots, effrayé à l'idée de l'éloigner de lui, mais connaissant Harry, la meilleure chose à faire était de lui en parler lui-même au lieu de le laisser l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il doute de lui.

\- Bien, tu connais l'histoire de la mort de tes parents ? Des mangemorts, de Voldemort et du fait que tu ai renvoyé le sortilège de mort sur lui ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu prononces son nom toi ? Tout les gens que j'ai croisés ont refusé de le faire, Hagrid m'a expliqué que c'était parce qu'ils en avaient encore peur.

\- Ça n'est qu'un nom, renifla Draco d'un air méprisant.

Harry hocha la tête, sérieux.

\- Et bien, pour tout te dire… Mon père était un mangemort.

Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir la réaction négative de son amour, mais celui-ci ne fit que froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant.

\- Mais… S'il l'était, pourquoi n'est-il pas en prison ?

Draco soupira.

\- Pas mal de mangemorts se sont protégés en disant qu'ils étaient sous imperium, c'est un sort qui contrôle l'esprit de quelqu'un pour lui faire faire ce que l'ont veut. Disons que la justice n'a pas vraiment fait du bon boulot et mon père a le bras long.

\- Donc… Si je comprend bien il a mentit ? Il était vraiment un mangemort ?

\- Oui, il l'était. Je n'en suis pas fier tu sais. Au début, beaucoup des mangemorts qui ont suivi Voldemort l'ont fait par ambition. Il faut savoir qu'il était très charismatique et il savait manier les mots, il leur a fait de belles promesses. Au départ, il ne se montrait qu'en tant qu'homme politique, ça n'est qu'après qu'il a montré son vrai visage de tyran. Mais il était trop tard pour se retirer, premièrement parce que Voldemort marquait ses adeptes avec un tatouage magique à l'avant bras droit. Ce tatouage lui servait à appeler ses mangemorts, il pouvait aussi leur envoyer des ondes de douleur selon ses humeurs, apparement c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Et deuxièmement parce qu'on ne quitte pas Lord Voldemort. Selon ses humeurs et selon les nouvelles que lui apportaient ses adeptes, il leur lançait son sortilège préféré : le doloris. C'est un sort qui affecte les nerfs en transmettant une intense et insupportable douleur, certains ont été rendu fou par ce sortilège. Enfin, même si certains ont voulu le quitter, ils avaient trop peur de lui pour le faire. Il a tué beaucoup de gens, même parmi ses mangemorts pour la simple raison qu'il était en colère ou les trouvait incompétents.

Si Draco se souvenait parfaitement de cela c'était parce qu'il en avait été témoin lui-même, bien que ce soit après le retour de Voldemort, durant la seconde guerre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

\- Quand il a commencé à massacrer des gens pour son bon plaisir, mon père a compris qu'il avait fait une erreur en le rejoignant, mais il était trop tard, il était marqué et il faut savoir que mon père est un incroyable lâche. Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu as des questions ?

\- Hum, oui… Quelles étaient les promesses qu'il faisait pour rassembler du monde ?

\- Oh. C'est peut-être un peu compliqué à comprendre d'un coup. Bon, comme tu le sais sûrement, il y a trois types de sorciers : les nés-moldus, les sang-mêlés et les sang-purs. Toi tu es un sang-mêlé et moi un sang-pur. Il promettait aux sang-purs et certains sang-mêlés la puissance. Il voulait mettre les sorciers au dessus des moldus et pour lui les nés-moldu ne méritaient pas d'apprendre la magie d'ailleurs la plupart les appellent les sang-de-bourbe. Au début il promettait juste de restituer aux « véritables » sorciers ce qui leur revenait de droit et de respecter les traditions sorcières. Mais ensuite, continua sombrement Draco, il a voulu asservir les nés-moldu et tuer les moldus.

\- Est-ce que le sang a autant d'importance ? demanda alors Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement tout en réfléchissant.

Draco grimaça.

\- Certains te diront non, d'autres oui…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Le blond soupira.

\- Personnellement, je pense que, oui, ça a de l'importance. Non pas que je rejoigne les idées de Voldemort, loin de là. Tous les sorciers, même s'ils sont des nés-moldus ont autant le droit à une éducation sorcière et vivre librement dans le monde magique que les sang-purs. Mais, pour moi, ça a de l'importance dans certaines branches de la magie, par exemple en ce qui concerne la culture, l'histoire, les traditions…

\- Tu peux développer ?

Draco eut un bref sourire en voyant le survivant pendu à ses lèvres, fasciné.

\- Et bien… Par exemple, la magie du sang et des héritages ne peut en aucun cas fonctionner avec des nés-moldus. Pour t'expliquer, il y a deux types de magie biologiquement parlant : celle du noyau et celle que l'on trouve dans le sang. Ça peut dépendre de la puissance de la personne, mais en général les nés-moldus n'ont pas de magie contenue dans le sang, mais seulement dans le noyau. Cependant il peut arriver qu'un né-moldu soit plus puissant que la moyenne, et alors la magie du noyau se déverse aussi dans le sang et le… contamine si je puis dire ? Mais c'est assez rare, ça n'arrive qu'une fois par génération peut-être. Donc lorsqu'une personne ne possède pas de magie dans le sang elle ne peut pas utiliser son sang pour faire de la magie, dans les potions par exemple ou les barrières de sang et les adoptions de sang. Elles ne peuvent pas non plus avoir un lien magique avec une maison ou un animal, elle pourra quand même faire réagir sa maison ou son animal grâce à sa signature magique, mais dans tous les cas ça ne serait pas un lien complet. Le sang est très important pour pas mal de sortes de magie.

Impressionné, Harry n'émettait pas le moindre son, et Draco se plut à penser que c'était lui qui le subjuguait ainsi, bien qu'il se doutât fortement qu'il s'agissait de son récit. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité, car, tandis qu'il parlait, Harry le trouvait vraiment très beau.

\- Il y a la magie des héritages aussi. Parfois, à la majorité sorcière ou de créature magique, un sorcier peut entrer dans un héritage de créature magique si à un moment donné de sa lignée une personne s'est marié avec une créature comme un veela, un loup-garou, un elfe, une nymphe, ou même un vampire. Notre société est assez contradictoire sur ce sujet, car même si les créatures sont assez mal vues, un sorcier qui hérite du sang d'une créature est pratiquement adulé, car c'est très rare. Il est mi sorcier et mi créature, son sang est plus chargé de magie et il hérite de certains traits et pouvoirs de la créature, ce qui le rend plus puissant. Et ça, pour des raisons évidentes, un né moldu ne peut l'avoir. Ce qui les rend, et bien… inférieurs pour pas mal de monde. Voilà, termina Draco, c'était juste quelques exemples pour que tu comprennes, mais outre les familles traditionalistes comme la mienne, pas mal de gens diront que tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est assez triste je trouve, car du coup ce genre de magies pourtant importantes se perdent.

\- Je vois, dit enfin Harry.

\- Bref, en ce qui concerne la culture, les nés-moldu ramène la leur et tentent de l'imposer, résultat : la culture, les traditions sorcières en pâtissent. Pour te donner un exemple, à Poudlard on s'est mis à fêter Noël à la moldue depuis quelques temps, alors qu'avant il s'agissait d'une fête pour célébrer la magie et où chacun s'offrait des objets magiques mais à cause d'amalgames, c'est devenu ainsi… Je n'entre pas dans les détails sur ça maintenant parce que sinon ont en aura jamais fini. Pour l'histoire c'est un peu pareil, les nés-moldus ne font pas souvent l'effort d'apprendre les traditions sorcières et l'histoire de notre peuple, des grandes familles. Donc, pour répondre franchement à ta question du départ, je pense qu'en effet, le sang a son importance, mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'on devrait complètement rejeter l'autre monde pour autant. Voilà, c'était un peu long, tu as tout compris ?

\- Oui parfaitement, tu expliques bien, répondit le brun avec un sourire, merci de répondre à mes questions, je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça, c'est vrai que je ne connais pratiquement rien du monde sorcier, dit-il avec une moue décue.

\- Mais non, le rassura Draco, ça me fait plaisir je t'assure ! Après pour te faire vraiment une opinion tu devrais te renseigner auprès d'autres gens ou des livres.

\- D'accord ! Je le ferai.

\- Tu dois rentrer chez toi vers quelle heure ? le questionna Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Hagrid ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'heure. Je lui ai dis que je voulais profiter de cette journée pour me promener et en découvrir plus sur le monde magique, alors il m'a dit qu'il allait boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur et sûrement faire une petite sieste. Il m'a juste dit que si je n'était pas revenu au pub après seize heure, il allait venir me chercher.

\- D'accord, génial ! Ça nous laisse pas mal de temps. Hum… Je peux te poser une question assez… indiscrète ? hésita soudainement le blond.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

\- Oui vas-y.

\- Hum… Pourquoi tu… Enfin… Est-ce que ta famille moldue te traite bien ?

Harry se statufia, le visage soudain fermé, mais sa voix resta douce.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Désolé, je suis peut-être un peu trop observateur et curieux. C'est juste que comme tu ne sembles rien savoir sur notre monde, la guerre et tes parents… Et… Enfin… Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ton apparence n'est pas très… avantageuse.

À ça, Harry rougit et baissa la tête de honte. Draco fut choqué de voir ses beaux yeux émeraudes s'embuer.

\- Oh merlin ! Non ! Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et attirant le petit brun contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Je ne parlais pas de ton physique, tu es très beau. Vraiment, vraiment très beau. Et mignon aussi. Je parlais juste de tes vêtements trop grands, troués et tâchés et de tes lunettes, c'est tout. Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé.

Harry secoua la tête en reniflant et étreignit son nouvel ami. Draco sursauta. Même dans son passé il n'avait eu que de très rares occasion de, ne serait-ce que toucher son amour, à part pour de simple poignées de mains, ou bien… lors du dernier baiser de Harry. Alors que le petit brun le serrait dans ses bras, Draco sentit son coeur se gonfler d'amour pour le garçon contre lui.

\- C'est rien… renifla Harry, c'est juste… Tu as raison, ils ne me traitent pas très… bien, et je… c'est vrai que quand je me tiens à côté de toi qui est si bien habillé, bien coiffé, j'ai honte de moi.

Harry avait terminé sa phrase en chuchotant et en baissant les yeux pour ne pas se retrouver face au regard gris de Draco. Celui-ci l'éloigna doucement et encadra son visage pour sécher les larmes qui avaient coulées de ses pouces. Harry rougit à nouveau, mais non de honte cette fois.

\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteux pour ces choses-là, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda faiblement le petit brun.

\- Et si on arrangeait ça ? proposa Draco avec un sourire. Tu pourrais retourner chercher de l'argent et on t'achètera une nouvelle garde robe, je t'aiderai si tu veux. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Les émeraudes brillèrent à l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements, mais il fit une grimace gênée.

\- Si je rentre avec des nouveaux vêtements, ma famille me les prendra, ils seraient même capable de les brûler.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont aussi prendre tes fournitures ?

\- Hum… Comme c'est pour Poudlard ils ne vont pas les abîmer, mais oui, ils vont sûrement me les prendre et ne me les rendre qu'à la rentrée.

\- Je vois…

Il réfléchit un instant, caressant d'un air absent les joues d'un certain brun qui était devenu bien rouge.

\- Oh ! J'ai une super idée ! s'exclama soudain Draco. Tu vas t'acheter une malle sans fond ! Il existe différents types de malle. Celle que j'ai en tête est assez chère, mais avec tu peux stocker beaucoup plus de choses en compartiment, donc toutes tes affaires tiendront dedans. De plus, elle a des sorts de protection intégrés, par exemple tu peux en installer un de verrouillage par aura magique ou un autre qui ne réagit qu'à ton sang, ou tout simplement un mot de passe, ce qui permettra à toi seul de l'ouvrir. Elle peut se rétrécir sans que tu ais à faire de la magie, continua Draco sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, elle a des sorts d'allégement et tu peux la customiser comme tu veux rien qu'en l'imaginant, pas besoin de baguette. Et comme ça, tu pourras la cacher à ta famille et utiliser tes affaires quand tu le veux !

\- Wahou ! Ça serait génial !

Draco rit et se redressa. Il paya les glaces et prit la main de Harry pour aller à Gringotts.

\- Tu as ta clé ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il furent à quelques pas des guichets.

\- Oui, confirma le jeune garçon, Hagrid me l'a donné.

\- Parfait, remplis ta bourse à ras-bord que de galions alors, je pense que ça ira et qu'il t'en restera même pour cette année.

\- D'accord.

Draco attendit presque une demie heure au dehors de la banque. Il y avait du monde sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jour là. Quand Harry revint avec un grand sourire, Draco lui reprit la main pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule, faisant doucement rougir le brun qui lui sourit timidement. Se rendant compte de la signification de son geste, Draco devint immédiatement rouge pivoine, mais ne lâcha pas Harry pour autant. Ils se rendirent en premier chez Ollivander. Draco retrouva sa baguette en bois d'Aubépine, crin de licorne, de vingt-cinq centimètres, relativement souple. Et Harry obtint la même que dans son temps d'origine également : houx, plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètre et demi, facile à manier et très souple, accompagnée du même discours d'Ollivander sur la gémellité de sa baguette avec Voldemort.

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner les propriétés des bois et des cœurs ? demanda Draco au vieil homme.

\- Bien évidemment. Pour vous monsieur Potter, le houx est un bois rare doté d'un pouvoir protecteur qui aime choisir les sorciers dans des quêtes périlleuses, la plume de phénix offre, quant à elle, un large éventail de capacités magiques. C'est une puissante baguette pour un puissant sorcier que vous avez là monsieur Potter et elle est très fidèle. Il se peut d'ailleurs qu'elle brûle quiconque essaie de vous la subtiliser ou, si quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas, la touche.

Harry contempla sa baguette avec fascination. Elle était si puissante que cela ?

\- En ce qui vous concerne monsieur Malfoy, reprit le vieux sorcier, l'Aubépine est assez contradictoire, ce bois peu autant exceller dans les sorts de guérisons que dans les maléfices et convient aux sorciers de nature conflictuelle. Le crin de licorne rend la baguette très fidèle, peu puissante mais rarement sujet à des blocages ou à des fluctuations. L'Aubépine convient aux sorciers qui ne sont ni ténèbres, ni lumière, mais qui partagent souvent des opinions des deux partis. Le crin de licorne veut très souvent dire que le sorcier est de nature fidèle et protectrice, et lorsqu'il donne sa totale loyauté envers une personne il ferait tout pour elle.

Draco coula un rapide regard sur Harry qui écoutait patiemment le vendeur. Oui, pensa-t-il, il ferait tout pour Harry.

\- Je vous remercie, pourrait-on voir vos étuis à baguettes s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur, ils sont tous dans cette vitrine, fit Ollivander en pointant vers un côté du magasin.

Draco se dirigea vers celle-ci et Harry lui lança un regard curieux. Se rendant compte que le brun ne savait sûrement pas de quoi il parlait, il lui expliqua rapidement ce à quoi ça servait.

\- Tu devrais en prendre un aussi, ajouta-t-il, je pense que ça te servira beaucoup.

\- Hum… qu'est-ce que tu me recommandes ?

\- Alors… voyons… Ça serait bien un que toi seul peut toucher, comme ça, personne ne te volera ta baguette.

Ils en prirent chacun un avec sécurités et se rendirent ensuite dans le magasin de malles.

À peine entrés dans la boutique, un petit vendeur se précipita vers eux et leur trouva rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry paya trois cent cinquante galions pour la malle dont Draco lui avait parlé et, avant de sortir, il posa sa main dessus comme le lui avait dit le vendeur et ordonna à l'objet de prendre la taille d'un poing pour la ranger dans sa poche. Draco lui recommanda également le même genre de sac en bandoulière sans fond que le sien, pour des journées comme celle-ci ou pour l'école.

\- Ces sacs sont vraiment pratiques, tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux, et tu n'as qu'à mettre ta main dedans et penser à l'objet dont tu as besoin pour qu'il atterrisse dans ta main. Il y a aussi un sort dessus qui fait que dès que tu l'as acheté, le sac ne répond plus qu'à toi ou aux personnes que tu y autorises.

\- Waouh, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment pratique. La magie peut faire tellement de choses ! s'extasia Harry.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, rit Draco.

Pour finir leurs achats de la matinée ils se rendirent chez Tissard et Brodette, un magasin un peu plus « luxueux » que celui de Madame Guipure. Un Harry un peu gêné découvrit avec amusement que Draco adorait littéralement la mode et pendant deux heures il dut faire un véritable défilé. Mais même s'il était un peu mal à l'aise par le fait qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui, la joie l'emportait sur l'embarras. Personne n'avait jamais autant fait pour lui dans toute sa vie que Draco en cet instant.

Il achetèrent nombre et nombre de tenues, tout en plaisantant et discutant gaiement. Tout y passa : sous-vêtements, chaussettes, chaussures en cuir, en tissus, plus confortables et bottes en peau de dragon. Draco lui choisit aussi des chemises en soie d'acromentula et d'autres en coton, des tee-shirt et pantalons en toiles, des jeans et des robes de sorciers de toutes sortes. Le blond se lâcha aussi sur quelques bijoux, tel qu'un collier en goutte d'émeraude, un bracelet fin en argent, ainsi qu'un autre collier avec un pendentif en cristal taillé en pointe qui contenait un liquide mercure aux doux reflets verts d'eau, dont Draco était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait aperçut. Pour lui, il représentait la couleur de leurs yeux à tous les deux, Harry dut le remarquer, car il rougit quand Draco le lui attacha autour du cou ou alors était-ce à cause de la proximité du blond, dont les doigts avaient effleurés sa nuque.

Le-dit blond lui fit également acheter du parfum, des produits de beauté, du shampoing spécial qui rendait les cheveux plus domptables, brillant et doux, du gel douche, etc. Ils se rendirent aussi chez un coiffeur pour prendre un magazine de conseils de soin des cheveux et de sorts de fixation et de coiffure. Une fois sortis du salon, Draco se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

\- Les cheveux indomptables des Potter et le fait qu'ils repoussent lorsqu'on les coupent trop courts est une particularité génétique. Comme la couleur unique des cheveux des Malfoy par exemple, ou les yeux gris des Black, la rousseur des Weasley… Mais tu peux utiliser des sorts pour les coiffer avec plus de style. Et avec le shampoing que je t'ai fait acheter ça devrait aller.

-Merci Draco, fit Harry en prenant ses mains dans les sienne. Merci beaucoup.

Les yeux verts émeraude de Harry brillaient d'une telle gratitude, et la légère rougeur sur ses pommettes accentuait le si beau tableau, que Draco se sentit soudain piquer un fard monumental. Trop mignon… pensa-t-il.

\- Bon, dit-il en détournant les yeux il est déjà presque quatorze heure. Je vais aller dire à ma mère que je reste plus longtemps et après on va manger ?

\- Ok, répondit Harry en relâchant doucement les mains de Draco, je meurs de faim.

\- On est passé devant une brasserie tout à l'heure, tu peux m'attendre là-bas ?

\- Oui pas de problème, à tout de suite.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3 âmes soeurs

**"NdC:** Salut à tous! Je suis la bêta de felli46, je suis désolée du petit retard qu'a pris la publication du chapitre trois, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire (entre autre un déménagement, donc jetage, empaquetage, roulage, déballage, rangeage (ça se dit pas vous êtes sûrs?), re-jetage, encore déballage... bref). Enfin, pour vous rassurer, cher lecteurs que j'espère assidus héhé, il y a déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits, il me reste juste à les corriger ne vous inquiétez pas ^^  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez bien ce chapitre, moi je le trouve chou, et c'est le moment de certaine explications... Suspens...  
Kiss  
Cha28499"

 **Note de Felli46:** Et voilà le chapitre 3, pas encore Poudlard, mais bientôt, patience patience ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous trouverez pas ce chapitre trop nian nian ^^ bisous à tous et encore merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur.

 **PS:** Je ne répond pas à ceux qui demande si Harry sera à Serpentard, ou sera le suspens sinon ? Mwahahahaha ;)

Draco retourne dans le temps chapitre 3

Âmes sœurs

Après qu'il l'ai trouvée dans un des salon de thé les plus chic du Chemin de Traverse, Narcissa autorisa son fils à rester déambuler sur le chemin jusqu'à seize heure, toutefois elle le prévint qu'elle l'attendrait devant les cheminées de Gringotts pour qu'il fasse le voyage avec elle. À cette époque-ci, Draco savait déjà voyager seul par cheminette depuis ses neuf ans, mais ça rendait toujours sa mère nerveuse, car elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un accident. Il était déjà arrivé qu'un enfant de douze ans reste coincé dans le réseau à cause d'une adresse mal prononcé et qui n'existait pas, malheureusement personne ne l'avait jamais revu, beaucoup disaient qu'il était mort. Un autre exemple était qu'un kidnappeur avait réussi à détourner le réseau pour attirer un riche héritier dans le but demander une rançon à la famille. Draco se rendit alors compte d'une chose que le lui de onze ans n'avait pas remarqué. Sous ses airs froids et désintéressés, Narcissa restait une mère, et elle aimait et veillait sur son enfant à sa manière. D'une étrange façon, cette constatation réchauffa le coeur de Draco en même temps que ça le lui serra de tristesse en pensant que dans son futur sa mère n'était plus. Il se dit alors qu'il tenterait au moins de protéger sa mère des choix de Lucius.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry et ils mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de Poudlard et du monde magique en général. Draco en profita pour lui expliquer le système des maisons :

\- À Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Dès qu'on arrive dans la grande salle les premières années sont réparties à l'aide du choixpeau magique qui lit les esprits et les personnalités. Serpentard est la maison de l'ambition, des dirigeants, de la fierté et de la ruse. Serdaigle est celle de l'intelligence, de la créativité et de la sagesse. Poufsouffle regroupe ceux qui font preuve de loyauté, de patience, qui ont l'esprit de justice et du travail acharné. Quant à Gryffondor c'est la maison qui représente le courage, la détermination et la témérité, certains diront aussi que les plus forts y entrent, mais c'est sujet à interprétation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hum… Comment dire ? Ce sont souvent les brutes qui entrent à Gryffondor. Ils sont courageux certes, mais souvent ils foncent dans le tas sans réfléchir et n'ont pas franchement de bonnes manières. Mais je suis certainement mal placé pour te dire ça.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry avec amusement.

\- À ton avis ? répondit le blond, espiègle.

Harry sourit plus largement.

\- Parce que tu es un Serpentard ? proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Draco fut stupidement fier de la déduction du brun.

\- Et oui, je suis un parfait Serpentard. Comment tu l'as deviné ?

\- Et bien… Il n'y a qu'à te regarder ou t'écouter. Je peux dire après avoir passé quelques heures avec toi que tu es quelqu'un de fier, tu es fier de tes origines, de ta famille. Tu as aussi de l'ambition vu tes connaissances, et je pense aussi que tu es quelqu'un de rusé et de stratège.

\- Waouh, je suis impressionné, dit sincèrement Draco, faisant rougir Harry.

\- Mais tu es aussi gentil et loyal considérant ta baguette, s'empressa de rajouter le brun, tu pourrais aussi être un Poufsouffle. Et tu as l'air aussi intelligent qu'un Serdaigle.

Draco devint bien rouge sous tous ces compliments.

\- Merci. Mais ne dit jamais à mon père que j'ai des qualités de Poufsouffle, ricana-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

La curiosité enfantine du survivant le fit sourire.

\- Et bien… Malheureusement, il y a pas mal de préjugés entre les maisons de Poudlard. Pour beaucoup, les Serpentards sont la graine du mal, parce que… Voldemort et pas mal de mangemorts en sont sortis. Je trouve ça stupide, parce que Serpentard est avant tout la maison de l'ambition et de la fierté, donc c'est là que se retrouve la majorité des sang-purs élevés comme moi, car nous sommes fiers de nos origines, d'être sorcier, de notre famille. Beaucoup de sang-purs n'aiment pas les nés-moldu, ils pensent, et à raison souvent, que les nés-moldus menacent ce pour quoi ils sont si fiers : les traditions, l'histoire, la culture. Par contre, pour ceux qui pensent qu'ils menacent la magie, qu'ils la « sucent » ou d'autres conneries du genre, ce sont juste des crétins.

Harry étouffa un léger rire devant la dernière phrase de Draco

\- Bref, et comme Serpentard contient les ambitieux, ça veut aussi dire que c'est dans cette maison qu'on retrouve les futurs politiques ou dirigeants d'entreprises, soit les personnes qui convoitent le pouvoir. Donc c'est davantage ces gens-là qui ont rejoint Voldemort, attirés par sa puissance. Mais les gens oublient aussi un peu facilement qu'il y a eu des mangemorts dans les autres maisons également. Les serpentards sont assez persécutés par les autres élèves, donc la devise de Serpentard est l'unité. Et à ton avis, demanda soudainement Draco, comment les serpentards réagissent face à ça ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- L'attaque ?

\- Exactement. Ils se protègent en attaquant, parce que pour eux la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Mais c'est à double tranchant, car ils montrent aux autres qu'ils sont des êtres malsains et sans cœur et donc confortent les autres dans leurs opinions. Et les autres maisons, le directeur et les professeurs ne se rendent même pas compte que ce comportement, le fait qu'ils favorisent les autres maisons, pousse les serpentards à se tourner vers Voldemort pour enfin pouvoir être reconnu à leur juste valeur, finit Draco d'un air las.

Harry hocha la tête gravement.

\- Leurs ennemis principaux sont les Gryffondors, reprit Draco, simplement parce que les deux sont diamétralement opposés. Les valeurs que prônent les gryffondors sont le courage, la force brute et la témérité, alors que les serpentards sont plus dans la ruse, les calculs pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, la subtilité, la force élégante. Et puis, comme je te disais tout à l'heure, il y a plein de préjugés sur chacune des maisons. Ceux qui concernent les Gryffondors sont qu'ils sont stupides, qu'ils ne savent pas réfléchir avant d'agir, qu'ils sont des brutes. Les Serdaigles seraient tous des rats de bibliothèque rabats joies qui ne savent pas s'amuser, hautains, des je-sais-tout en gros. Les préjugés sur les Poufsouffles ne sont pas non plus reluisant, pour beaucoup ils ne sont que des petites natures, des pleutres, des incapables.

\- Je vois… Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

\- Je trouve ces préjugés stupides. Bien sûr, ça dépend des personnes, certains correspondent parfaitement à l'idée qu'on se fait d'eux, mais nous sommes répartis dès notre première année, on a à peine onze ans et notre avenir est déjà tracé à cause des pensées des uns et des autres. Les gens changent, évoluent. Les maisons sont un héritage important de notre histoire, mais les gens ont tendance à catégoriser les autres en fonction des maisons, c'est même marqué dans nos CV quand on cherche du boulot.

\- Rien ne peut être parfait j'imagine, soupira Harry.

\- Ne t'attend pas à ce que le monde magique soit parfait Harry, aucune société ne l'est et la nôtre comporte beaucoup d'imperfections. Tu ne dois pas te faire trop d'illusion sinon tu seras forcément déçu. Ne laisse pas les autres te blesser en te faisant miroiter de choses fausses, soit plus intelligent, plus rusé qu'eux.

\- Soit Serpentard, quoi ? renifla le brun avec amusement, faisant rire Draco.

\- Je ne dis pas ça, mais c'est vrai que ce serait sympa qu'on soit dans la même maison. Mais peu importe, j'aimerais qu'on reste amis même si on ne se retrouve pas dans la même maison.

\- Bien sûr Draco ! Affirma Harry avec véhémence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je cesserais d'être ton ami.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des cours, du fonctionnement général de la société avec Gringotts, le ministère, Azkaban, les lieux sorciers au Royaume-uni, etc. Draco apprit aussi à Harry ce qu'était le Quiddich, les règles, les postes, les équipes et il confia au brun qu'il aimait beaucoup le poste d'attrapeur, mais que, malheureusement, les premières années n'avaient pas le droit de faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison. Cela peina quelque peu Harry, déjà fasciné par ce sport hors du commun. En sortant de la brasserie, ce fut Draco qui paya, sourd aux protestations du survivant gêné.

\- Bien, fit le blond malicieusement, il reste une étape à ton relooking si tu le veux bien.

\- Mes lunettes ?

\- Oui, on peut aller à St Mangouste, c'est un hôpital sorcier. Il existe des potions pour corriger la vue, mais elle ne sont plus actives vers douze ou treize ans, l'oeil est déjà trop formé. Ça te tente de ne plus avoir de lunette ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire en réponse. Ils rejoignirent Gringotts et prirent la cheminette ensemble, comme c'était la première fois pour Harry. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital et il suffit d'un discret mouvement de cheveux sur le front du survivant, révélant ainsi sa cicatrice, pour qu'on s'occupe tout de suite de lui. Harry en fut gêné, mais Draco lui dit juste que dans la vie il fallait savoir saisir les opportunités dès qu'elles se présentaient sinon on pourrait le regretter plus tard. Bientôt, les affreuses lunettes rondes et rafistolées ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et ils retournèrent au chemin de Traverse boire un jus de fruit sur la terrasse d'un café. Ils discutèrent encore.

\- Harry, commença Draco. Je veux te prévenir de ce qui t'attend. Tu l'as certainement déjà deviné, mais tu seras traité d'une certaine façon à Poudlard, dû à… ta célébrité.

Le garçon-qui-a-survécu le regarda sérieusement, écoutant chaque mots avec soin.

\- Certains vont t'aduler, d'autres te mépriser, ou te jalouser, et il y a encore ceux qui vont vouloir te manipuler ou se rapprocher de toi pour profiter de ta renommée. Fais attention à ne pas accorder ta confiance trop facilement et ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, que ce soit les élèves ou les adultes. C'est important, insista Draco, je… je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, ni que tu sois déçu. Je sais qu'on ne se connaît que depuis ce matin, mais je… je t'apprécie beaucoup et je veux vraiment être ton ami.

Harry lui prit la main, le regardant avec émotion.

\- Moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup Draco et je veux aussi être ton ami.

Draco rougit légèrement.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne te manipule pas ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne veux pas être proche de toi pour mes propres intérêts ?

Harry le regarda sérieusement quelques instant avant de répondre :

\- Déjà, parce que tu te fiches que je sois célèbre. Quand tu m'a abordé, tu étais gentil et tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. Parce que tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, répondre à mes questions, m'expliquer les choses sans détour et sans me cacher qui est ton père, me donner des avertissements et des conseils, et même me pousser à prendre soin de moi, etc, tout ça personne ne l'avait jamais fait pour moi avant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ce que tu as fait est important pour moi. Je suis peut-être naïf, continua le jeune garçon, tout ça pourrait être un stratagème pour me pousser à te faire confiance, mais ton visage, tes yeux, tes expressions, tout me dit que tu ne me mens pas. Et mon instinct me souffle que je peux te faire confiance, et même ma magie, je sens qu'elle est en accord avec ça.

Draco le serra soudainement dans ses bras, surprenant Harry.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Le brun sourit et lui rendit son étreinte, se sentant bien et en sécurité dans les bras de l'autre garçon. Draco se recula, les joues un peu rouges et les yeux brillant de bonheur.

\- Juste pour être sûr que tu peux me faire confiance, il y a un moyen de savoir. Ce n'est pas certain à cent pour cent, mais ça ne coûte rien, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de son étuis.

\- Quel est ce moyen ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

\- Touche ma baguette. En général, la baguette a la même personnalité et compatibilité que son utilisateur, c'est pourquoi on dit que c'est elle qui choisit son sorcier. Certaines baguettes réagissent en brûlant lorsqu'une personne malintentionnée envers son propriétaire la touche. Quand c'est neutre et que la personne peut aussi être compatible avec cette baguette, elle obéira aussi à cette personne si celle-ci l'utilise, mais la compatibilité ne sera jamais aussi élevée qu'avec le sorcier originel qu'elle a choisi. Parfois, une baguette peut même changer de propriétaire. Et aussi, ajouta Draco, dans des cas plus rares, la baguette peut avoir deux propriétaires si le deuxième est un proche du premier et qu'ils ont une confiance totale en l'autre.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, enthousiaste.

\- Donc, continua le jeune blond, si jamais j'ai de mauvaises intentions à ton égard, ta baguette peut me brûler ou bien ne pas fonctionner si j'essaie de l'utiliser.

\- D'accord, allons-y.

Harry tendit sa baguette à Draco qui s'en saisit. Aussitôt, la même sensation de chaleur et de pouvoir qu'avec sa propre baguette remonta dans son bras. Des étincelles émeraudes jaillirent soudainement du bout. Les deux garçon sursautèrent et Draco lâcha la baguette.

\- Waouh, ça c'est étonnant, s'exclama le blond.

\- Elle a réagit exactement pareil qu'avec ma baguette, dit Harry.

\- C'est vraiment étrange. Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des baguettes, et si on allait demander à Ollivander ?

Il se rendirent une nouvelle fois à la boutique et par chance le dernier client venait de sortir. En les voyant une nouvelle fois passer la porte de sa boutique, le vieil homme haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, un problème avec vos baguettes ?

Rapidement, les deux jeunes garçons expliquèrent la situation au vieux fabriquant et celui-ci se frotta pensivement le menton avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

\- Monsieur Potter, veuillez prendre la baguette de monsieur Malfoy, je vous prie. Nous verrons ainsi si le même phénomène se produit.

Harry obéit et, en effet, des étincelles sortirent de l'outil. Cette fois-ci elles étaient argentée et non émeraude.

\- Impressionnant, marmonna Ollivander en les fixant d'un regard perçant, je n'avais plus vu cela depuis fort longtemps. Passionnant, vraiment...

Le vieux vendeur continua de débiter des paroles sans queue ni tête. "Impressionnant", "extrêmement rare" et "jamais vu depuis des années" étaient celle qui revenaient le plus fréquemment.

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? demanda doucement Harry pour sortir Ollivander de sa rêverie.

Celui-ci sursauta et sembla se rappeler la présence des deux enfants dans son magasin.

\- Hum. Bien sûr. Comme vous le savez, une baguette ne peut être compatible à cent pour cent qu'avec un seul sorcier, qu'elle choisit elle seule. Même si elle peut changer de loyauté, la compatibilité ne sera jamais à son potentiel le plus fort. Cependant, il existe de rares cas où deux sorciers peuvent être totalement compatibles l'un avec la baguette de l'autre. On dit qu'il s'agit d'Âmes-sœurs.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, complètement choqué.

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

\- Les Âmes-Soeurs concernent deux sorciers ou sorcières qui sont alors plus que compatibles, que ce soit magiquement, physiquement ou moralement. Cependant il s'agit d'un phénomène exceptionnel et seuls les sorciers les plus puissants peuvent éventuellement être compatibles, (mais rares sont ceux qui se trouvent… C'est absolument fascinant, surtout à un si jeune âge… dit-il en les scrutant au dessus de ses lunettes. Les Âmes-Sœurs, continua-t-il d'un air doctoral une fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées, ne peuvent plus vivre l'une sans l'autre et si jamais cela devait arriver, elles ne seraient jamais heureuses, elles ressentiront à tout jamais le manque de l'autre et en perdront l'envie de vivre. De nombreuses tragédies sont arrivées par le passé, à cause de l'éloignement, souvent forcé, des deux Âmes-Soeurs.

Draco essaya de reconnecter ses neurones. Harry était son âme sœur ? La personne faite pour lui ? L'amour de sa vie ? Ça prenait effectivement tout son sens en considérant qu'ils n'avaient tous deux pas vraiment été heureux durant leur vie et les tragédies survenues autour d'eux. En plus de vingt ans les seuls moments où ils s'étaient un tant soit peu sentis bien étaient ls trois mois qu'il avait passé ensemble pour programmer leur plan de modifier le passé. Draco se tourna pour voir la réaction de son petit brun personnel et le trouva aussi choqué que lui, mais les joues rouges et les yeux brillants… d'espoir ?

\- Donc… On… on est Âmes-Sœurs ? Tu es celui qui est compatible avec moi à… à cent pour cent?La personne parfaite pour moi ? Le… hum… L'amour de ma vie ? demanda faiblement Harry.

Rien que le fait que Harry exprime exactement les mêmes mots que lui avait seulement pensé, assura à Draco qu'il était bel et bien celui destiné au brun. Draco hocha la tête et leva la main pour caresser la douce joue rosée. Les émeraudes scintillèrent plus forts, alors que le brun levait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Draco ne résista pas. Son cœur battant la chamade, il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue, puis aux coins de ses lèvres, sur son front, son nez. Quand il se recula, le brun le regardait avec émotion et un semblant d'adoration.

\- Ne laissez personne vous séparer mes enfants, dit doucement Ollivander, peu importe ce que l'on pourra vous dire, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Ne vous séparez jamais.

Les deux enfants lui sourirent, le remercièrent et quittèrent la boutique au comble de la félicité. Le reste de l'heure passa rapidement à discuter avec animation de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir et ils décidèrent d'appliquer le conseil du vieux vendeur de baguettes et que peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer, ils resteraient ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amoureux, enfin du côté de Harry. Tout était trop soudain pour le jeune garçon, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que le matin même, mais l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour le blond, ses sentiments naissants, sa gratitude, son envie de ne pas le quitter, de lui parler, de le toucher, tout ça, il ne voulait pas que ça se finisse, ni lutter contre. Lui qui avait toujours souhaité aimé et être aimé ce qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de la part de sa "famille", Draco était pour lui comme un cadeau, un ange tombé du ciel. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Draco lui dit :

\- Au fait, c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum… oui… comment le sais-tu?

\- Heu… J'ai vu le géant te donner un cadeau ce matin, répondit évasivement Draco. Et tout le Royaume-uni sait que c'est l'anniversaire du « survivant », se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Il fouilla dans son sac, jetant un sort sans baguette pour transformer en livre les parchemins sur lesquels il avait recopié le livre des Grandes Familles Sorcières et le tendit à Harry.

\- J'ai commencé à le relire ce matin en attendant ma mère et je l'ai emmené avec moi. Je te l'offre, c'est un livre sur les grandes familles sorcières, et il y a un chapitre entier sur la famille Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et prit précautionneusement le livre, le serrant contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux trésor qui lui eut été donné. Les larmes aux yeux, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue du blond qui rosit légèrement.

\- Merci Draco… C'est… C'est parfait, merci.

Draco se racla la gorge et essaya de chasser son rougissement.

\- De rien. Et, euh… J'ai quelques petites choses qui te seront utiles avec tes moldus.

Il se saisit de plusieurs objets dans son sac. Il pointa d'abord une clé.

\- Cette clé permet de fermer une porte magiquement et sans une forte magie, elle ne peut pas s'ouvrir, comme ça tu pourras être tranquille.

Il lui montra un autre objet, une sphère orangée, et expliqua :

\- Ce petit globe fonctionne comme un sort repousse-moldus, ça ne marche que sur les sans pouvoirs et ainsi les moldus ne remarqueront plus ta présence. Tant que tu la portes sur toi, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux, ta famille ne te remarquera pas.

Enfin, il lui tendit un petit carnet noir aux reflets bleutés.

\- Il va de paire avec un autre que j'ai avec moi, tu auras juste à écrire dedans et le message apparaitra dans mon carnet si tu veux me parler.

Harry se hâta de mettre le livre dans son sac sans fond, d'attraper presque brutalement les objets pour les ajouter à la suite du bouquin et il se jeta dans les bras de l'autre garçon. Draco le rattrapa avec surprise, mais se fit un plaisir de le serrer contre lui.

\- Merci, merci Draco, chuchota le brun contre son épaule, tu as fait tellement pour moi en une seule journée, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans toute ma vie. Comment je peux te remercier ? Dit-il en levant ses yeux émeraudes vers ceux argenté de Draco.

Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Juste en me promettant de ne jamais me quitter.

Harry le regarda avec émotion.

-Je te le promet, souffla-t-il. Tu es mon âme sœur après tout.

Draco lui sourit et le relâcha, rougissant un peu devant les regards surpris et attendris des passants. Mais il retrouva bien vite contenance grâce à son éducation Malfoyenne. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

\- Bon, dit-il, je t'enverrai un livre sur les Âmes-Sœurs. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, juste pour parler ou si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à me les poser surtout.

Harry lui offrit un sourire étincelant qui fit faire un looping au coeur de Draco. Par Merlin, il était vraiment incapable de lui résister…

\- Juré, lui promit le petit brun, merci encore Draco.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois, puis Draco se dirigea la banque où l'attendait sa mère pendant que Harry rejoignait Hagrid au Chaudron Baveur.

Du côté de Harry, une fois que le demi géant l'eut ramené chez sa tante, il put tester le globe que Draco lui avait offert. Il s'avança prudemment dans la cuisine où sa tante lisait un magazine et fut satisfait alors qu'elle ne semblait ni l'entendre ni le voir. Même lorsqu'il prit une bouteille de jus de pomme dans le frigo, ce qui lui était interdit, elle ne leva même pas les yeux de ses passionnants articles de la ménagère parfaite. Satisfait, soulagé et transporté de gratitude envers son nouvel ami, il se rendit dans sa chambre en portant la cage de sa chouette.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il glissa la clé magique dans la serrure. Puis il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y effondra avec un soupir heureux. Sa nouvelle vie en tant que sorcier commençait vraiment bien. Au début lorsqu'il s'était rendu avec Hagrid dans sa voûte et qu'il avait cru que son argent serait tout ce qu'il avait, il avait décidé de ne pas trop le dépenser. Mais après que Draco lui ait dit la vérité sur sa famille, il ne se sentait pas coupable de vouloir profiter de son argent pour se rendre plus présentable et se faciliter la vie. Draco… Il était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel. Il ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier.

Au cours de la journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble celui-ci lui avait fait des révélations dérangeantes. Comme sur ce Dumbledore, l'homme qui était sensé être son tuteur magique. Pourquoi un directeur d'école serait-il son tuteur ? Pourquoi, s'il était sous sa responsabilité, celui-ci n'était jamais venu le voir chez les Dursley ou vérifier s'il allait bien ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de magie ? Enfin ça, il supposait surtout que c'était à cause des Dursley, ils détestaient tout ce qui avait trait à l'imaginaire ou l'improbable, et la magie ne faisait pas exception. Et pourquoi, s'il était si célèbre, personne n'était jamais venu le voir, que ce soit des envoyés du ministère, les services sociaux, ou simplement des amis à ses parents peut-être ? Pourquoi sa famille moldue n'avait pas de pension pour le garder alors qu'il était si riche ? Ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi son oncle lui répétait souvent qu'il leur coûtait trop cher, même s'il avait des doutes. Sa vie aurait sûrement été plus simple sinon.

Harry se redressa brusquement. Et si c'était justement pour cette raison que Dumbledore voulait l'isoler et ne rien donner aux Dursley afin d'alimenter leur haine contre lui ? Pour le rendre vulnérable et manipulable ? Voulait-il le manipuler pour sa fortune, pour son statut de survivant ? Dans tous les cas, Draco avait éveillé en lui des soupçons. La maltraitance des Dursley avait pour but de le rendre faible et enclin à suivre les figures d'autorité, et désormais, sa véritable personnalité qu'il avait enfouie en fond de lui s'était réveillée au contact du jeune blond, son intelligence, son esprit d'observation et sa nature calculatrice pouvaient à présent refaire surface, bien qu'elle ait toujours été présente.

Après tout, pour survivre chez sa tante, il avait dû observer leurs expressions et leur gestuelle dès son plus jeune âge afin de reconnaître leur humeur pour éviter le plus possible les problèmes. Il devait se fondre dans le paysage, se faire tout petit, invisible et calculer ses chances de ne pas se faire repérer par l'oncle Vernon. Cependant, il avait petit à petit fini par arrêter de se battre et espérer, il avait fini par juste obéir aux ordres sans réfléchir. Mais désormais sa nouvelle vie commençait, une nouvelle vie dont Draco faisait parti et il ne comptait laisser personne le manipuler ou lui marcher sur les pieds. Et ça commençait dès maintenant. Il redonna à sa malle sa taille normale et l'ouvrit en posant son pouce sur un petit carré tout en relâchant un peu de sa magie comme Draco lui avait appris. Une fine aiguille lui piqua le doigt, récoltant son sang et il prononça son mot de passe, Draco lui ayant conseillé d'utiliser les trois méthodes de sécurité.

\- âmes-soeurs, murmura-t-il.

Sa malle s'ouvrit dans un "clac" et il sourit en y voyant toutes ses affaires bien rangées dans les compartiments. Il y avait un espace avec une penderie miniaturisée où se trouvait tous ses nouveaux vêtements. Dès qu'on sortait l'habit de la malle, il reprenait sa taille originelle. Dans un autre coin, il y avait une mini-bibliothèque où étaient rangés tous ses livres, un autre pour ses affaires de potions, puis encore un pour ses parchemins, plumes, classeurs et un autre plus grand pour ranger divers objets. Il y avait même un long espace vide pour y mettre un futur balai. Regarder ses nouvelles possessions le remplissait de bonheur et d'excitation, lui qui n'avait jamais eut rien à lui. On lui donnait toujours les vieilles affaires de Dudley, qui étaient invariablement beaucoup trop grandes pour lui. Il sourit, puis prit du parchemin et une plume, caressant au passage sa chouette avant de s'installer à son bureau. Il sortit son carnet de son sac en bandoulière et l'ouvrit. Il vit avec fascination et joie que Draco lui avait déjà laissé un message.

- _Salut Harry, tu es bien rentré ? L'orbe marche bien ?_

Le petit brun sourit avec tendresse et se hâta de répondre.

- _Oui, je viens juste d'arriver et oui elle marche super bien ! Je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille dans cette satanée maison ! J'allais justement m'entraîner à écrire avec une plume._

La réponse de Draco s'inscrivit dans la minute.

- _Parfait ! Je suis content que ta vie sera plus facile maintenant. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, on perd des points sur nos devoirs à l'école si on écrit mal ou si on tâche trop le parchemin avec l'encre. Je le sais, car mon parrain est professeur de potion à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de commencer à lire ton livre de potion, il est assez strict._

- _Ah, je me demandais aussi comment tu pouvais savoir autant de choses sur Poudlard ! D'accord je le lirai, merci. Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de ta famille à l'école._

- _Oui en effet. Tu vas faire quoi pour la fin de la journée ?_

 _-M'entraîner à écrire et lire le livre que tu m'as offert et peut-être commencer mon livre de potion. J'aimerais amasser le plus de connaissances possibles pour me préparer avant la rentrée._

 _-Bonne idée. Ce soir je vais trouver des informations sur les Âmes-Sœurs et je t'enverrai ce que je trouverai._

 _-Ok merci. Bonne soirée Draco._

 _-Bonne soirée Harry._

Le petit brun sourit rêveusement et posa le carnet dans un coin du bureau, le laissant ouvert au cas où Draco lui parlerait encore. Cette histoire d'Âme-Sœur l'intriguait fortement. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur elles magiquement parlant, tout ce qu'il connaissait était des histoires moldues à l'eau de rose les impliquant. Il se sentait un peu hésitant et anxieux face à ça, il n'avait que onze ans après tout. Mais lorsqu'il repensait à Draco, à ses étreintes, aux baisers sur son visage qu'il lui avait offert, aux regards du blond qui ne l'avait quasiment pas quitté des yeux de toute la journée et à l'étincelle qu'il avait vu s'allumer dans les prunelles mercures pendant qu'il essayait ses nouveaux vêtements, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie que tout ça se termine. Malgré sa légère angoisse, il le sentait en lui, sa magie le poussait vers le blond, réclamant sa présence.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans la boutique de madame Guipure il avait tout de suite été envoûté par la beauté et la grâce du blond, puis par la gentillesse qu'il lui avait témoigné, et ses yeux chaleureux lorsqu'il le regardait l'avaient charmé plus encore. Il ne savait pas de ce que l'avenir serait fait, mais une chose était sûre, il voulait partager cet avenir avec Draco Malfoy.

De son côté, Draco était rentré sans soucis, son père avait vérifié ses achats, puis il était allé à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les Âmes-Sœurs tout en discutant un peu avec Harry. Vers vingt-et-une heure, après un diner qui lui sembla un peu plus chaleureux que dans ses souvenir, il écrivit à Harry ce qu'il avait trouvé.

 _-J'ai trouvé quelques trucs sur les Âmes-Sœurs. Donc à part ce que Ollivander nous a déjà raconté, les livres disent que deux âmes sœurs, une fois qu'elles se rencontrent, se tournent autour, elles sont attirés l'une par l'autre de par leur magie et on le fort désir physique d'être proches. Cependant, il arrive que lorsqu'elles ne savent pas qu'elles appartiennent l'une à l'autre et si les circonstances sont mauvaises, elles développent le sentiment contraire à l'amour : la haine. Ce n'est pas une véritable haine où on souhaite la mort de l'autre, mais plutôt des sentiments de rivalités. Elles ont en permanence le besoin de ressentir qu'elles existent auprès de l'autre. On peut dire qu'elles restent toujours attirés l'une par l'autre comme des aimants, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

 _Si jamais il arrive qu'elles ne se voient plus régulièrement pendant des années leurs magies s'affaiblissent et elles en deviennent dépressives. Dans ce cas, si elles n'ont plus aucun contact, même visuel, elles dépérissent puis meurent en seulement quelques années ,il va sans dire que l'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Et même si elles se voient mais que ça n'est pas de manière très… cordiale, elles meurent en une dizaine ou pour les plus puissants une vingtaine d'années. Les Âmes-Soeurs qui se sont haïs, n'ont pas eu une espérance de vie très longue…_

 _Seuls les sorciers puissants ont une âme-sœur, il s'agit de l'autre moitié d'eux-même : physiquement, spirituellement et magiquement. L'âme sœur peut unir la magie de l'autre pour la rendre stable et la partager entre deux corps. C'est important pour les puissants sorciers qui peuvent facilement perdre le contrôle de leur magie, ou dont le corps ne peut même plus supporter leur trop grande puissance, et cela peut les tuer. L'union des magies se passe à la première relation physique, c'est comme un mariage, même plus irréfutable et indestructible que le mariage traditionnel sorcier. Un puissant lien se forge alors entre les Âmes-Sœurs. Celles-ci peuvent piocher dans la magie de l'autre au besoin, s'échanger leurs baguettes, ressentir les émotions de l'autre, etc. Les plus puissants peuvent même se parler par télépathie._

 _C'est un lien rare et puissant qui est vénéré et respecté par notre société. Personne ne peut se mettre entre deux Âmes-Sœurs sans risquer la prison. Leur lien est plus fort qu'aucun autre et leur amour ne s'éteint jamais. Elles n'ont pas les problèmes traditionnels des couples, comme des infidélités, des divorces, le changement de sentiments, etc. Même si elles peuvent se disputer comme tous les couples, elles ne se blesseront jamais mutuellement, du moins intentionnellement, ne se détesteront jamais dans le cas où elles ne se sont pas, dès le départ, nourrit une haine réciproque, et ne seront pas rancunières longtemps. Et en général, une dispute entre deux âmes soeurs qui se sont unies est bénigne puisqu'elles ne trahiront jamais l'autre._

 _Voilà, je crois que je t'ai tout dit._

 _Ah non, tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais dans le monde sorcier un homme peut tomber enceint à l'aide de potions, cependant, deux Âmes-Soeurs (,dans le cas où il s'agit d'une relation entre deux hommes ou deux femmes,)n'ont pas besoin de potions, il faut donc, comme dans un autre couple, qu'ils boivent des potions de contraception._

 _Cette fois c'est bon, je t'ai tout dit. Hum… Ne flippes pas…_

Allongé dans son petit lit à Privet Drive, bien installé contre un coussin, Harry lut, à la lumière d'une lampe qu'il avait piqué à Dudley, le message de Draco les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant.

Pour ce qui était des Âmes-Soeurs il était à la fois fasciné, excité, curieux et joyeux, mais concernant le fait qu'un homme pouvait être enceint, pour lui qui avait grandit dans le monde moldu, c'était un grand choc. C'était un peu… trop. Puis il s'imagina dans quelques années avec Draco, alors son mari, habitant dans une grande maison où leurs enfants s'amusaient dans un grand jardin tandis qu'il avait un ventre bien rond, la main de son mari caressant tendrement son ventre. C'était une vision… attrayante. Une famille à lui, ses enfants partageant son sang et celui de Draco, vivant heureux tous les deux, leur amour et leur bonheur perdurant même après leur mort. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser un peu à l'amour, certes uniquement des béguins d'enfants jusqu'ici.

Et l'idée de partager un amour qui ne se fane jamais, lui qui rêvait juste qu'on l'aime, c'était juste magnifique. Finir sa vie avec un homme ne le dérangeait même pas. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas rencontré son ange blond, il aurait eu plus de mal, mais si c'était avec Draco alors c'était mille fois d'accord.

Il trouvais surprenant à quelle vitesse il avait développé des sentiments pour l'autre garçon, mais il ne pouvait, et, de toute façon, ne voulait pas les stopper. Son instinct lui disait que Draco était sans doute la meilleure chose qui ne lui arriverait jamais. Il soupira rêveusement et répondit au message, partageant juste sa joie et son envie, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il éteignit sa lumière et se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit que de magnifiques rêves d'avenir où se tenait un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

To be continued...

 **Reviews, reviews ?! Bisous et à la prochaine, dans pas trop longtemps normalement :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Severus, son parrain

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture et Poudlard est dans le chapitre suivant. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent grandement et merci à ma bêta pour sa merveilleuse correction !  
**

Draco remonte dans le temps chapitre 4

Les jours suivants au Manoir Malfoy furent plutôt soutenus pour Draco qui occupait son temps à discuter avec Harry via leurs carnets et répondre à ses questions, ses cours de politiques, de finance et de musique, ainsi que de se reposer du rituel qui lui avait coûté environ la moitié de sa magie. Chaque soir, Draco était exténué mais heureux, il s'endormait généralement après avoir longuement parlé avec le petit brun et il avait l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient chaque jours encore plus. Il avait hâte d'être à la rentrée.

Vers la mi-août, Draco était assis à son bureau en train d'expliquer le système de la société sorcière à Harry lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il écrivit rapidement à Harry qu'il lui parlerait plus tard et se dépêcha de ranger son carnet dans un tiroir, puis, toujours assis, il fit face à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit-il d'une voix traînante, reprenant son masque Malfoy.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Là, en face de lui, son défunt (plus si défunt que ça) parrain se tenait là, le visage toujours aussi impassible et vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires. Le jeune garçon sentit son masque se fissurer.

\- Draco, salua l'homme avec distance en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Mais les yeux obsidiennes s'écarquillèrent quand Draco éclata en sanglots. Le petit blond ne pouvait pas se retenir, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Il se leva brusquement et se précipita contre son parrain, enlaçant sa taille dans une étreinte qui se voulait forte pour un enfant de onze ans. Son odeur d'herbes et de feu de bois lui avait aussi beaucoup manqué.

\- D-Draco ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les pleurs ne firent que redoubler quand il entendit l'inquiétude dans cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps et il sentit une main aux longs doigts fins se poser sur sa tête dans un geste maladroit mais réconfortant. Soucieux, Severus souleva son filleul dans ses bras et Draco pressa son visage contre son cou. Il s'assit sur le lit, tenant l'enfant sur ses cuisses. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le laissa se calmer.

\- Que se passe-t-il Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement une fois que les sanglots eurent diminués.

\- Je-Je suis désolé, hoqueta le petit blond. Je suis désolé parrain, je-je… je me suis comporté horriblement avec toi. Je voulais rendre père fier de moi et j'ai été froid avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, je t'aime, tu es ma famille et je n'ai été qu'un petit con arrogant. Je suis tellement désolé…

Severus ferma fortement les yeux, ému. Ça faisait longtemps que Draco ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Depuis ces cinq ans en fait, depuis que Lucius avait voulu prendre en charge l'éducation du gamin.

\- Chhh Draco, tenta Severus d'une voix apaisante. Ça va, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester, je t'aime aussi gamin.

Draco étouffa un autre sanglot en entendant ces paroles et étreignit davantage son parrain adoré. Quand il se fut à nouveau calmé, il glissa pour être assis à côté de l'homme, mais toujours contre lui. Il ferma les yeux en sentant des caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Draco hocha la tête, prêt à mentir.

\- Il y a quelques temps j'ai fait un cauchemars dans lequel tu… mourais. C'était violent et ça m'a… secoué. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, dit-il en le regardant avec des yeux embués de larmes. Ça… ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi, que je ne voulais pas suivre les enseignements de mon père pour être un parfait Malfoy, et surtout si cela voulait dire te perdre. Je prenais un peu mon père pour un dieu, mais il ne l'est pas. Il était un mangemort, il a tué des gens pour des raisons stupides, parce qu'il était lâche. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Les seules personnes qui le respectent sont ses camarades mangemorts, les autres le méprisent. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses, pour beaucoup la famille Malfoy est juste méprisable. Je ne veux pas devenir un homme comme ça. Je ne veux pas que, adulte, je me comporte comme un homme froid qui ne peut même pas faire de câlin à son fils. Je veux qu'on me respecte et qu'on m'aime, et non pas qu'on se pousse de mon chemin comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse. Je veux pouvoir me promener avec ma femme ou mon mari et montrer à tout le monde à quel point on est heureux. Je veux une grande famille et ne pas décevoir mes enfants comme mes parents me déçoivent…

Même si son but premier était de mentir à son parrain, il y avait une grande part de vrai dans son discours.

Severus le repoussa légèrement pour le regarder.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Draco, dit-il, un sourire rare aux lèvres et les yeux doux.

Le blond ne pouvait pas se rappeler dans sa première vie une seule fois où son parrain l'avait regardé avec tellement de fierté, à part peut-être lorsqu'il réussissait ses potions, et il rougit.

\- Tu n'as pas à être comme ton père si tu ne le veux pas, continua Severus. Ta vie n'appartient qu'à toi Draco. Tu feras tes propres choix et je te soutiendrais. Mais reste prudent, tu es encore trop jeune pour te dresser face à ton père. On ne sait pas ce que Lucius pourrait te faire autrement.

Draco hocha la tête, soulagé.

\- Merci parrain.

\- De rien. Je serais toujours là pour mon filleul adoré, n'en doute pas.

Et c'était vrai, se rendit-il compte soudain, Severus avait toujours été là pour lui, même si plus distant, c'était juste Draco qui ne l'avait pas laissé l'aider.

\- En parlant de ça, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna son parrain.

\- Hum… J'ai rencontré Harry Potter sur le chemin de traverse l'autre jour.

Comme Draco l'avait pressentit, le masque froid de son parrain fit sa réapparition. Son inimitié avec James Potter était vraiment forte.

\- Ah, et il est aussi arrogant que son père je présume ? dit-il d'un ton acerbe.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En fait non, pas du tout.

Severus haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Il était habillé avec des vêtements trop grand, tâchés et troués, avait des lunettes horribles qui n'allait même pas avec sa vision. Il était vraiment négligé et quand on a un peu parlé il m'a dit qu'il habitait avec des moldus et qu'il ne savait rien de la magie avant aujourd'hui. Il ne savait même pas que sa famille était riche ! On a passé la journée ensemble et je l'ai aidé à se refaire une garde robe et tout.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre il vit avec sa tante maternelle qui déteste la magie.

\- Pétunia ?! Mais cette femme est juste horrible ! Pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il envoyé chez eux ? Ça n'a aucun sens!

\- Ah vraiment ? dit Draco avec un sérieux déstabilisant pour un enfant de son âge. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens ? Au contraire je pense que si Dumbledore voulait un petit survivant obéissant et ignorant, alors il s'y est très bien pris.

\- Draco, tu te rends compte que ce sont de grave accusations ? demanda lentement l'homme.

\- Je sais oui. J'ai lu pas mal de choses sur Dumbledore, et même si il est un directeur d'école avec un air de papy gâteau et qu'il est considéré comme un grand sorcier « blanc », il a aussi fait deux guerres. C'est un guerrier manipulateur qui a vaincu un mage noir avec lequel il était proche, ça il ne faut pas l'oublier. De plus, il a combattu Voldemort pendant pas mal d'années et je sais qu'il affirme qu'il n'est pas mort. Il veut gagner pour de bon et il a de bonnes raisons. Je ne pense pas que ça l'embêterait de sacrifier quelqu'un si ça lui permet de gagner la guerre. Ce ne serait pas déraisonnable, mais s'il essaie de manipuler Harry alors je me mettrais sur son chemin.

\- Draco tu… Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Et tu prononces le nom du seigneur des ténèbres...

Severus était sans voix et le regardait étrangement, avec, peut-être, une étincelle d'admiration dans ses prunelles noires. Draco soupira, fataliste.

\- Je pense que mon père me prend un peu trop pour un idiot. Ce manoir est grand et il y a plein de cachettes. Ce n'est pas compliqué de laisser traîner ses oreilles. Je sais que mon père est persuadé que Voldemort va revenir et je pense que toi et Dumbledore aussi. C'est pourquoi il veut manipuler Harry. Harry aurait tout autant été en sécurité dans une famille sorcière qui a la confiance de Dumbledore et celui-ci aurait pu poser de puissantes protections autour de la maison. Mais il aurait alors été en contact avec le monde magique et il aurait sûrement découvert qu'il était le prochain Lord Potter et qu'il devait avoir une solide éducation. Il aurait apprit beaucoup trop de choses et n'aurait pas été aussi manipulable que s'il avait passé dix ans de sa vie à ne rien connaître de la magie, de ses parents, de la guerre, avec des moldus rétrogrades qui le maltraitent. Pour ce qui est de comment je sais tout ça sur Dumbledore, ajouta malicieusement le petit blond, on va dire que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Parrain, reprit-il sérieusement, c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent je me suis comporté comme un petit con arrogant en public, mais c'est justement ça, c'était en public. Je sais plus de choses que j'en ai l'air.

Dire que Severus n'était pas bluffé serait un mensonge, il était carrément sur le cul. Quant à Draco, il ne faisait pas que mentir, car même lors de sa première vie à cet âge-ci il cachait sa vraie personnalité et ses vraies capacités derrière cet odieux masque Malfoy.

\- Alors tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être proche de Potter… commença Severus.

\- Je sais, le coupa Draco. Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Harry et moi on a échangé nos baguettes et elles étaient à 100 % compatibles l'un avec l'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer ce que ça implique…

Draco aurait pu rire de la tête totalement abasourdie de son parrain, s'il n'avait pas su se maitriser parfaitement.

\- Potter est ton âme sœur, souffla-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire.

\- Oui et maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé, qu'on a passé la journée ensemble et qu'on l'a découvert, nos sentiments se développent déjà et nos magies nous poussent l'un vers l'autre. Elles veulent s'unir. Harry est la personne faite pour moi, la seconde moitié de mon âme. Sans lui je ne vivrais pas longtemps. Je suis déjà amoureux de lui de toute façon dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pourquoi je serais toujours de son côté, pas de celui de Voldemort ni celui de Dumbledore et je ferais n'importe quoi pour le protéger. Alors s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne.

\- Hum… Bien sur, mais… C'est…

\- Je sais que tu n'aimais pas James Potter, reprit l'enfant. Mais Harry n'est pas comme son père. C'est un garçon timide, qui manque de confiance en lui et il est vraiment attachant. Moi aussi on me compare sans arrêt à mon père, mais je ne suis pas lui, je ne veux plus l'être. Donc, s'il te plaît, fais un effort. Pour moi, plaida-t-il.

Severus le regarda de longues secondes, puis soupira en se frottant le visage d'un air las.

\- Très bien concéda-t-il finalement. Je te soutiendrais, les âmes sœurs sont spéciales. Vous pourriez devenir les deux plus puissants sorciers de l'époque avec votre lien. Mais pour l'instant il faut le taire. Ton père n'aurait aucun scrupules à te séparer de lui ou vouloir s'en servir à mauvais escient et je doute que Dumbledore verrait ceci d'un bon œil. Il faudra être prudent Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Et promet moi également de venir me voir au moindre problème et pour me raconter l'avancement de votre relation. Une fois unis, ce qui n'arrivera pas avant deux ou trois ans minimum, j'ose l'espérer, dit-il avec une grimace, vous devrez vous enregistrer au ministère, ainsi personne ne pourra se mettre entre vous sans risquer la prison.

\- Je te le promet, dit Draco soulagé. Merci parrain, ajouta-t-il en l'enlaçant.

\- De rien et merci de me l'avoir dit. Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider tous les deux et… je vais essayer d'apprendre à le connaître.

\- Merci, tu verras il est extra. Au fait, lança Draco d'un ton désinvolte, je pense que tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'il soit dans ta maison.

Severus le repoussa et le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?! Un Potter à Serpentard ?! C'est impossible Draco. Il sera sûrement à Gryffondor, comme son imbécile de père, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et répliqua :

\- Franchement, non, je ne pense pas. Il a plus de chance d'être à Serdaigle, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse à Serpentard. Tu n'as qu'à le voir comme une petite vengeance envers James Potter.

Severus ricana.

\- Tu me connais trop bien. Mais s'il n'est pas répartit à Gryffondor, peut-être qu'il a plus hérité de sa mère que de son père…

Néanmoins son parrain semblait toujours dubitatif.

\- Ça te dirait un petit pari ?

Severus lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu m'intéresses.

\- On mise 50 galions sur la maison de Harry. S'il est à Serpentard je gagne, s'il est à Gryffondor c'est toi qui gagne.

L'homme le regarda un moment d'un air calculateur.

\- Ça marche.

Ils se serrèrent la main pour sceller leur pari. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux avant que Draco ne fronce les sourcils.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore pourrait influencer le choixpeau pour le mettre à Gryffondor ?

\- Mmm...Réfléchit Severus. Il pourrait lui demander en effet, mais c'est la magie des fondateurs qui habite le choixpeau, elle ne permettra pas qu'un enfant soit réparti dans une maison qui n'est pas faite pour lui.

\- Ça me rassure. Harry ne mérite aucunement d'être manipulé pour je ne sais quel plan de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Et je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon âme sœur, jamais, jura-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Severus ne fit que sourire, une lueur de fierté désormais bien présente dans ses yeux.

\- Tu as toujours été possessif. Je suis vraiment fier de toi Draco. Je dois avouer que j'avais peur que tu ne deviennes comme ton père, mais tu es plus intelligent et rusé. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que lui. Tu deviendras un homme bien, bien plus respecté que ton père. Protège toujours ce qui t'est le plus cher. Et je ne parle pas d'argent. On peut vivre sans argent, mais on ne peut pas vivre seul.

Draco lui sourit, ému, car le soutien de son parrain lui était beaucoup plus important que celui de ses parents. Son parrain était le père qu'il aurait aimé avoir à la place de Lucius. Ce qu'il lui dit.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit toi mon père et pas Lucius.

Draco fut un peu choqué de voir les yeux d'obsidienne s'embuer et fut soudainement serré dans une forte étreinte.

\- Et j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon fils, gamin… En tout cas quand tu ne joues pas à l'idiot arrogant.

Ils rirent à travers leurs larmes d'émotion, puis après quelques instants ils parlèrent de sujets plus léger tels que les potions, un art qui les passionnait tous deux. Puis Severus dû partir, la rentrée était dans un mois et il avait des cours à préparer, en plus de devoir réapprovisionner l'infirmerie en potions.

Après ça, les jours passèrent vite et la rentrée s'approchait inexorablement. Le soir du 30 août, soit la veille de la rentrée, il prenait son dîner avec ses parents lorsque Lucius engagea une conversation… spéciale.

\- Draco, dit-il solennellement, tu sais que Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard en même temps que toi cette année ?

\- Oui… dit-il en haussant un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer tout en soutenant son regard dur sans faiblir.

\- J'aimerais que tu te rapproches de lui.

Draco détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda l'enfant pas si enfant que ça, l'air de rien en se servant un verre d'eau.

Dans sa première vie, cette « discussion » avait aussi eut lieu et Draco lui avait posé la même question, avec cependant beaucoup plus de curiosité qu'il n'aurait dû et Lucius l'avait rembarré froidement en lui disant juste de lui obéir sans discuter. Draco vit du coin de l'oeil Narcissa se raidir. L'indifférence de son fils incita Lucius à continuer comme prévu.

\- Vois-tu… Harry Potter est celui qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est très célèbre et adulé dans le monde sorcier. Ce serait un certain avantage pour les Malfoy de l'avoir comme allié, notre réputation et notre influence n'en serait que plus grande. Il te faudra gagner sa confiance. Et si le Seigneur revient, il nous sera bien utile…

Draco lui envoya un regard dégoûté qui choqua l'homme. Comme tous, son père ne voyait en Harry qu'un objet et un faire-valoir.

\- On verra, se contenta-t-il de répondre, puis il repoussa sa chaise. Je n'ai plus faim.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Draco ! tonna Lucius furieux que son fils l'ignore. Tu vas m'obéir ! Notre maître sera de retour…

Draco se retourna lentement et jeta un regard glacial à son père.

\- Je suis un Malfoy et je suis fier de l'être. Un Malfoy n'a pas de maître, vous devriez vous en souvenir père. Et ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sali notre nom en prêtant allégeance à un fou furieux que je vais faire pareil. Je ne courberais l'échine devant personne.

Il sortit sur cette déclaration, laissant ses parents choqués derrière lui. Il entendit un bruit de verre brisé et sourit à lui-même. Les dés étaient jetés du côté de Lucius. Il rentra dans sa chambre, la fermant avec de la magie sans baguette et jeta un coup d'oeil à son carnet. Harry lui avait laissé un message.

 _-Bonjour Draco ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Moi je suis trop excité d'être à demain ! Je suis tellement pressé de te revoir, tu me manques beaucoup ! Au fait, tu sais comment je peux me rendre au quai 9 ¾ ? Hagrid m'a donné un billet avec cette voie, je n'ai pas trop compris..._

Il sourit tendrement et se hâta de répondre.

 _-Bonjour Harry. Oui j'ai bien dormi et moi aussi je suis excité d'être à demain et de te revoir (surtout pour te revoir). Tu peux prendre le magicobus pour te rendre à King's Cross, prends-le environ une heure en avance ainsi il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde à la gare et tu seras plus tranquille. Pour l'appeler tu as juste à te mettre au bord de la route et à lever ta baguette en disant « le magicobus » ou penser très fort à un moyen de transport marche aussi. Le quai 9 ¾ est entre le quai numéro 9 et le 10, tu n'y verras qu'un mur, mais c'est une barrière qui laisse juste passer les êtres magiques. Tu as juste à la traverser. Si tu es assez en avance tu pourras choisir un bon compartiment. Tu pourras aller m'attendre dans un compartiment du fond ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas, Harry devait être devant son carnet. À cette constatation Draco sourit.

 _-Merci ! D'accord, je ferai ça ! Ça me soulage en fait, comme ça je n'aurais pas à demander à mon oncle. La vie est tellement mieux maintenant qu'ils ne peuvent plus remarquer ma présence, je me sens libre pour la première fois de ma vie ! Bref, j'ai hâte d'être à demain._

 _-Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment. Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Je te présenterai des connaissances à moi._

 _-Des amis ?_

 _-Oui, Blaise Zabini et Théo (Théodore) Nott sont mes amis d'enfance. Blaise n'a plus que sa mère, mais elle n'est pas très… maternelle on va dire, ils ne s'entendent pas. En fait c'est une vrai croqueuse d'hommes et elle préfère être en voyage ou sortir avec des hommes ou des amis plutôt que de s'occuper de son fils. Le père de Théo est un vrai connard de mangemort, mais sa mère se fiche de la guerre, elle ne veut que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils même si elle est trop faible pour tenir tête à son mari._

Draco n'attendit pas la réaction de Harry et poursuivit.

 _-Après je m'entend plutôt bien avec Millicent Bulstrode et je pense que tu l'aimeras bien. Ses parents sont neutres et elle n'a aucune confiance en elle à cause de son physique, mais elle est plutôt drôle et gentille lorsqu'elle est assez à l'aise avec quelqu'un._

Draco hésita, puis écrivit.

 _-Je connais aussi Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson, mais eux je ne les apprécie pas. Ils sont idiots et superficiels, tu verras quand tu les rencontreras. Gregory et Vincent sont assez attardés, mon père voulait que je les garde près de moi à cause de ses relations avec leurs pères, pour me servir de garde du corps, un truc comme ça. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais être souvent avec eux. Pour Pansy c'est une petite fille pourrie gâtée qui veut juste être la prochaine Madame Malfoy, elle est inintéressante au plus haut point. Mon père a signé un contrat de mariage temporaire entre moi et Pansy, mais je préfèrerai encore me jeter du haut d'un pont plutôt que de l'épouser. Voilà je t'ai dis l'essentiel sur eux, après tu te feras ta propre opinion._

Draco espéra qu'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe en parlant de Pansy, et surtout que cette imbécile n'irait pas provoquer Harry en venant comme à chaque fois se pavaner à son bras. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au carnet, Harry avait répondu.

- _Euh, d'accord. D'après le livre que tu m'as donné sur les familles sorcières, les Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson ne sont pas très… Enfin ce sont pas des flèches en effet, mais on ne peut pas vraiment juger les gens sur leur famille, donc je vais voir par moi-même. Mais je te fais confiance. Tu as des conseils à me donner sur d'autres familles ? Des gens à éviter ?_

Draco sourit.

 _-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux que tu décides par toi-même. Des gens à éviter ? D'après ce que je sais, les familles de mangemorts connus qui auront des enfants à Poudlard sont : - les Montagues (mangemorts connus et serpentard),_

 _\- les Parkinson (mangemorts connus et serpentard),_

 _\- les Goyle (mangemorts connus et serpentard),_

 _\- les Crabbe (mangemorts connus et serpentard),_

 _\- les Malfoy (sauf moi),_

 _\- les Nott (juste le père, serpentard),_

 _\- les Greengrass (père mangemort, femme et filles garces haineuses, serpendard),_

 _\- les Chapman (pas forcément serpentard, il y a eu pas mal de serdaigle dans leur famille, je sais pas si ils étaient mangemorts mais ils haïssent les moldus et nés de moldus),_

 _\- les Holmes (une fille de serdaigle en 3e année, famille hait les nés de moldus),_

 _\- les Belby (garçon de serdaigle en 2e année, trouvent que les sang purs sont au dessus de tous)_

 _\- les Truman (un garçon de notre année aux parents poufsouffles, pareil que Belby)._

 _-Ah ouais, ça fait un paquet de monde…_

Draco s'amusa de la réponse d'Harry mais se reprit rapidement, il n'avait cité que les connus.

 _-Quand je dis mangemorts connus, ce sont des mangemorts que mon père connaît, mais qui, comme lui, ont échappé à la justice. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais concernant les familles mangemorts ou qui détestent les nés-de-moldus. Mais fais attention, c'est pas parce qu'on sait que leur famille était mangemort, déteste les nés-de-moldus ou est réputée noire que les enfants seront forcément de futurs mangemorts et c'est pareil dans l'autre sens._

 _-Comment ça?_

 _-Ce n'est pas parce qu'une famille est réputé blanche et ouverte aux nés-de-moldus que tous les membres sont comme ça et qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de mangemorts ou futurs mangemorts parmi ses membres._

 _-Bien sûr, on ne juge pas quelqu'un à son entourage ou sa famille._

Cette phrase de son âme-sœur fit chaud au coeur de Draco. Il continua.

 _-Aussi, il y a une famille qui est réputée comme adoratrice de Dumbledore, les Weasley, alors fais attention à eux tant qu'on sait pas si Dumbledore essaie de te manipuler et s'ils sont embarqués avec lui là dedans. Personnellement je ne les aimes pas beaucoup, en tout cas concernant les parents et les derniers enfants que j'ai déjà vus et entendu parler. Ronald Weasley sera de notre année, c'est un idiot bourru aux tendances excessivement jalouses. Ginevra, la dernière, a un an de moins que nous et de ce que j'ai entendu, elle est en admiration totale du « Survivant » (toi du coup), comme beaucoup de filles, donc fais attention à elle. Elle voudra sûrement t'approcher dans le seul but d'être la future femme du « Survivant » et du dernier et riche héritier des Potter. Molly Weasley est leur mère, elle m'horripile personnellement. Dès que quelque chose ne lui plaît pas elle se met à hurler, fais gaffe qu'elle ne veuille pas avoir le survivant comme mari pour sa fille. Arthur Weasley est un homme assez effacé qui suit les directives de sa femme comme un bon petit chien, mais il est plutôt amical et gentil de ce que je sais, il travaille au ministère, évidemment mon père le déteste. Rivalités de familles… Il y a des jumeaux déjà à Poudlard, en 3e année je crois, un autre garçon en cinquième année, un autre qui travaille avec des dragons en Roumanie et un autre qui est employé à Gringotts. C'est une famille nombreuse et pauvre. Je n'ai rien contre les pauvres, mais quand on ne peut pas offrir le meilleur à ses enfants on en fait pas autant. Bref, je crois que je t'ai tout dit._

Un long moment passa avant qu'une réponse n'apparaisse sur le carnet.

 _-D'accooord… Et ben dis donc, on croirait pas qu'on entre dans une école… C'est si compliqué tout ça. Comment je pourrais savoir si mes futurs amis ne feront pas semblant de m'apprécier uniquement pour rester proche du « survivant » ou du dernier héritier des Potter ?_

 _-C'est la difficulté quand on est riche. Moi aussi j'ai ce problème. Il y a eu des gens qui m'ont approchés juste à cause de la fortune de ma famille et de l'influence de mon père. Le truc c'est qu'il faut vite les repérer avant qu'ils ne soient nuisibles. Par exemple s'ils te répondent oui à tout ce que tu dis sans oser te contredire tu peux être sûr que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis simplement ceux qui veulent entrer dans tes bonnes grâces. Ou encore s'ils ont l'air jaloux de tes vêtements ou de choses comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas trop m'entourer de personnes qui ne partagent pas le même genre de vie que moi. C'est dur quand on se rend compte qu'on est pas apprécié pour soi, mais pour le prestige de sa famille._

 _-Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?_

 _-Oui, quand j'avais six ans. Les gamins élevés comme moi deviennent vite arrogants et pompeux. Un jour, j'étais très excité parce que mon père m'avait offert le nouveau balai pour enfant avec un tuteur, une vedette du Quidditch, un truc hors de prix et dans ma joie je me suis vanté à pas mal de monde. Puis j'ai surprit une conversation. On disait de moi que je n'étais qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté et dégoûtant, la bonniche de mon père, son petit chien qu'il exhibe pour montrer au monde à quel point il est riche et puissant. On disait de moi que j'étais insupportable et qu'heureusement que leurs enfants n'étaient pas comme moi. On m'a dit que j'étais dégoûtant. Après ça j'ai remarqué que les regards qui me suivaient n'étaient pas joyeux, attendris ou impressionnés, non, ils étaient dégoûtés et jaloux. Mon tuteur, un grand joueur de Quidditch, m'a alors dit que j'étais nul et qu'il faisait juste semblant de m'apprécier et de me faire des compliments pour le fric de mon père. Tu peux imaginer qu'à six ans, quand tu as confiance en les adultes, ça fait mal de se faire traiter comme ça. Alors je me suis fermé, endurci. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la bonne réaction. Au lieu de m'éloigner de mon père, ça m'a rapproché de lui. Je me suis mis à vouloir lui ressembler pour fermer le clapet à tous ces gens qui m'avaient fait du mal. En faisant ça j'ai repoussé mon parrain, la personne la plus importante pour moi, mais ça je ne l'ai compris que récemment. Je suis devenu plus hautain et méprisant parce que je voulais être plus fort, je voulais leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient tords et que je valais mieux qu'eux. Je n'ai compris qu'il y a quelques mois que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour gagner le respect et la gentillesse des gens. Tu me l'a beaucoup fais comprendre d'ailleurs. Alors oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Il ne faut pas s'entourer d'abrutis qui te voient juste comme une réserve à gallions ou quelqu'un qui pourrait leur donner une meilleure image publique. Il faut que tu sois entouré de gens intelligents qui se soucis vraiment de toi et de tes sentiments. J'ai heureusement Blaise et Théo, même si on se voit pas très souvent parce que mon père préfère passer des alliances avec des idiots comme Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson. J'ai deux meilleurs amis, une amie en Millicent et maintenant je t'ai toi, mon âme-sœur. Je suis vraiment chanceux et je ne vais pas gâcher ça parce que mon père préfère s'entourer d'idiots et de gens obéissants. Bref, je me suis un peu vidé là, ça fait du bien. Tout ça pour dire qu'il va falloir que tu fasses attention et que tu apprennes à bien déchiffrer les gens et à ne pas donner ta confiance trop facilement._

Encore une fois, un long moment passa, et Draco commença à stresser. Avait-il fait fuir Harry

 _-Oh Draco, je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être traité comme un être dégoûtant et tu n'en es pas un ! Tu n'es pas dégoûtant ! Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais apprécié il y a quelques mois, mais le garçon que j'ai rencontré dans cette boutique était gentil, patient, doux et je l'aime beaucoup. Je t'aime beaucoup et je me considère aussi très très chanceux de t'avoir près de moi maintenant. Je te promet que je ferais attention aux gens que je laisse m'approcher._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas trop surtout, je serais là et sans vouloir me vanter je suis plutôt bon pour déchiffrer les gens. Blaise, Théo et Millicent seront là aussi. On t'aidera à t'éviter de te faire manipuler._

 _-Merci Draco._

 _-De rien, hâte d'être à demain._

 _-Moi aussi à demain Draco._

To be continued...

 **Bon il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais au moins on voit Severus ! Qu'en dites vous ?**


	5. Chapter 5 rencontres, répartition

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 avec Poudlard ! Cette fois c'est du point de vue de Harry.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Draco remonte dans le temps chapitre 5**

 **Nouvelles rencontres et répartition**

Le matin du premier septembre, Harry se réveilla très excité, d'abord parce que c'était le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, de sa nouvelle vie, et ensuite parce qu'il allait enfin revoir Draco. Il était si pressé de le revoir ! Il lui avait tant manqué ! Il rejeta ses draps d'un mouvement brusque, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se précipita dans la salle de bain heureusement vide, les Dursley n'étant pas encore réveillés. Il prit une douche rapide, utilisant comme depuis un mois les shampoings et gels que Draco lui avait conseillé et, une serviette autour des hanches, il se posta devant sa malle.

-Agrandir l'armoire, dirigea-t-il.

Sa voix donna l'ordre à sa malle et son armoire pleine de nouveaux vêtements sortis du compartiment et repris sa forme originelle juste au dessus. Il choisit un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec un bracelet en argent et une paire de chaussure cirée. Puis, il coiffa ses cheveux mi-longs. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner et ensuite il rangea ses affaires, puis mit des livres, parchemins, sa trousse et sa robe d'école dans son sac en bandoulière. Il fut ainsi prêt à partir. Il prit le magicobus comme Draco le lui avait dis et il arriva à la gare une heure en avance. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le quai sorcier et monta directement dans le train où il entreprit d'attendre son âme sœur dans uns des compartiments du fond.

La jambe gigotant avec excitation, il ne quitta pas le quai des yeux, voyant déjà des parents et leurs enfants arriver. Certains étaient plutôt tranquilles, revenant pour une autre année, et d'autres étaient aussi anxieux que lui. Une pointe de tristesse lui serra le cœur en voyant que tous les enfants étaient accompagnés de leurs parents ou au moins d'un adulte. Si ses parents auraient été encore en vie, ils auraient été là avec lui, s'excitant et s'inquiétant avec lui, lui donnant de derniers conseils et lui faisant promettre de bien travailler et de ne pas trop faire l'imbécile, puis ils l'auraient embrassé et l'auraient regardé partir. Il se sentit très seul tout à coup. Lui, personne ne lui enverrait de lettres, personne ne s'inquiéterait de ses résultats ou le punirait s'il faisait une bêtise. Parce que personne ne s'en souciait.

Il sortit de ses pensées déprimantes en voyant un garçon de son âge seul lui aussi. Il était environ de la même taille que lui alors que Harry faisait la taille d'un enfant de 9 ans à cause de la maltraitance de sa famille moldue. Il était asiatique, peut-être japonais et avait un air sombre sur son visage délicat. Il lui faisait penser à lui, au moins avant qu'il ne rencontre Draco qui avait illuminé sa vie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en faire un ami ? Il ouvrit la fenêtre et héla le garçon.

-Euh...Salut, je m'appelle Harry. Si tu es tout seul, tu peux faire le voyage avec moi si tu veux ?

Le garçon inconnu eut un instant l'air interloqué avant qu'un sourire hésitant et timide ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête avec gratitude et monta dans le train. Il vint s'asseoir en face de Harry.

-Euh, je m'appelle Akira Takashi, je rentre en première année. Toi aussi ?

-Oui, je suis tout excité ! S'enflamma Harry. Tu penses être dans quelle maison ?

-Serdaigle je pense, vu que je lis beaucoup et que je travaille plutôt bien. Je ne suis pas très extraverti non plus. Et toi ?

-Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Mon ami est sûr d'être à Serpentard et j'aimerai bien aller avec lui, mais je crois que je me plairais aussi à Serdaigle.

-Et bien, si on va à Serdaigle tu connaîtra quelqu'un au moins, dit Akira en souriant gentiment. Sinon, c'est qui ton ami ?

-Draco Malfoy.

Il ne put empêcher de sourire tendrement en disant le nom de son âme sœur.

-Il est sympas ?

-Très ! Il m'a dis qu'il était snob et arrogant avant, mais qu'il avait changé en se rendant compte de certaines choses, donc ne soit pas rebuté si tu entends des choses sur lui. Je l'ai rencontré il y a un mois et il était très gentil. Il m'a beaucoup aidé comme je vis avec des moldus qui ne savent rien sur la magie.

-Vraiment ? Tu es né de moldus ?

-Non, mes parents étaient sorciers, ma mère née de moldus, et à leur mort j'ai été vivre chez ma tante moldue et son mari. Ils ne sont pas très...compréhensifs. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier avant de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard.

-Oh, je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi je vis chez des moldus, mes parents sont morts aussi quand j'étais très jeune. Et moi non plus, mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas du tout compréhensifs.

Une soudaine inquiétude accéléra le pouls de Harry. Akira et lui avaient tellement de points communs. Et si sa famille moldue était comme la sienne ? Ou pire même?

-Tu...Euh...Est-ce que ta famille te traite bien ?

Akira détourna soudainement le regard et gigota sur son siège. Harry continua avec hâte :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Saches juste que je suis dans cette situation et que Draco m'a aidé, alors...Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas, d'accord ?

Akira lui fit un sourire mi-reconnaissant mi-hésitant.

-Merci.

-C'est normal.

Il y eut un moment de silence embarrassant avant que Akira ne continue :

-Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dis ton nom de famille.

Harry rougit avec embarras.

-Oh, euh, oui. C'est Potter, Harry Potter.

Akira fut très surpris, ses sourcils montèrent haut sur son front. L'expression de son nouvel ami rendit Harry nerveux, mais Akira se reprit vite.

-Oh, d'accord. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je veux dire, d'après les rumeurs tu habiterais dans un grand manoir et tu aurais une armée d'elfes de maison rien que pour toi.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry, interloqué. C'est n'importe quoi ! Avant de découvrir que j'étais riche il y a un mois, je n'avais aucune affaires à moi, je m'habillais avec les vêtements de mon cousin et j'avais de la chance si je pouvais manger une fois par jours !

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Et bien, on dirait que les rumeurs sont fausses...

-ça tu peux le dire. S'il te plaît, ne crois pas tout ce qu'on dit sur moi.

Akira lui sourit.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

Harry lui rendit son sourire avec soulagement.

-Merci. Mais...Commença Harry avec un froncement de sourcil. Si tu vis chez des moldus, comment tu peux savoir les rumeurs à mon sujet ?

-Oh...Hum... Bien que ma mère adoptif et mon père adoptif, en fait c'est plutôt mon père, n'aiment pas trop la magie, j'étais quand même autorisé à me rendre au chemin de traverse une ou deux fois et à avoir des livres de magie.

-Oh d'accord.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit enfin Draco apparaître sur le quai en compagnie d'une femme blonde magnifique, mais à l'air pincée comme si elle sentait une odeur nauséabonde et un homme tout aussi blond que Draco à l'air mauvais et aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Draco quitta rapidement ses parents sans plus de deux mots et monta dans le train. Le cœur de Harry battit la chamade et dès que le blond ouvrit la porte du compartiment, il se jeta littéralement sur lui, serrant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Draco ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

L'aristocrate rit aux éclats en rendant l'étreinte sous le regard surpris d'Akira.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry !

Ils se séparèrent avec des sourires, puis Draco remarqua l'autre garçon.

-Oh, et qui est-ce ?

-Draco je te présente Akira Takashi, je l'ai invité à prendre le train avec nous et Akira, je te présente Draco Malfoy, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

Draco s'avança avec un sourire et présenta sa main.

-Ravi de te rencontrer.

Akira le lui rendit timidement en serrant sa main.

-Moi aussi.

Draco s'assit ensuite à côté de Harry et passa négligemment son bras autour de sa taille, faisant un peu rougir le petit brun qui s'appuya contre lui. Ils discutèrent un peu tous les trois, Draco posant quelques questions à Akira pour apprendre à le connaître. Bientôt, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent arrivèrent ensemble. Blaise était un black aux yeux noisettes presque jaune, très beau, faisant la même taille que Draco donc plutôt grand pour un enfant de 11 ans Théo était un peu plus petit, mais pas de beaucoup, il avait des yeux bleu azur et des cheveux blond cendrés, très mignon et Millicent de la même taille que Draco et Blaise, assez ronde avec des cheveux châtain fins et en désordre et des yeux verts foncés. Les traits de la jeune fille étaient certes assez ingrats, mais elle avait tout de même le potentiel de devenir jolie en grandissant. Blaise se présenta en premier et avec un grand sourire montrant ses dents bien blanches.

-Salut, je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. Tu es Harry Potter ? Draco nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Harry rougit avec embarras en coulant un regard vers son âme sœur qui lui sourit juste en retour.

-Euh, oui c'est moi. Enchanté.

Théo et Millicent se présentèrent de manière plus effacé. Théo avait l'air indifférent tandis que Millicent semblait sur ses gardes, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment à entendre des moqueries. Akira fut également présenté. Avant que le train ne démarre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Une fille banale aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré entra accompagné de deux garçons enrobés. Harry entendit Draco souffler à côté de lui :

-Oh non...

-Draco chéri ! Cria la fille d'une voix aiguë qui fit grincer des dents à Harry.

Une vague de jalousie et d'indignation lui enflamma les veines lorsqu'elle le poussa du banc pour s'accrocher au bras de SON âme sœur. À son plus grand soulagement, Draco la repoussa aussitôt.

-Arrêtes ça Pansy, grinça-t-il.

-Mais quoi ? On sera mari et femme dans quelques années après tout, minauda la greluche.

-ça c'est dans tes rêves Pansy. Notre contrat de mariage n'est que temporaire pour éviter qu'on m'inonde de demandes c'est tout. Je préférerai largement être marié à une née de moldue qu'à toi.

Comme il l'avait prédis elle pris ça pour la pire insulte qui soit.

-Tu préférerais une sang de bourbe plutôt qu'une digne sang pur comme moi ?! Hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

-Exactement, répondit le blond calmement. Et tu n'as rien de digne, tu te comportes comme une traînée alors que tu n'as que 11 ans.

Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux exorbités, puis, elle fondit en larmes et sortit en courant du compartiment. Théo dit nonchalamment :

-Gregory, Vincent, vous devriez la rejoindre.

Lorsque les deux garçons partirent, Blaise éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

-Merlin Draco ! C'était magistral ! Tu aurais dû faire ça avant !

-J'espère qu'elle comprendra la leçon et qu'elle nous laissera tranquille à Poudlard, dit Théo avec une moue de dégoût. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour la supporter jusqu'ici, même si c'était un ordre de ton père. D'ailleurs, comment vas-tu gérer ça avec lui ? Il voulait que tu la laisses près de toi, non ?

-Ouais bah, il peut toujours se mettre son stupide contrat où je pense. J'en ai marre des décisions grotesques qu'il prend pour moi et notre famille. Franchement, dans quel monde il vit pour envisager que Pansy Parkinson puisse convenir à un Malfoy ?

Voyant que Harry, qui s'était rassit entre temps, semblait mal à l'aise, Draco se pencha vers lui et le serra contre lui.

-Par contre toi, il n'y aurait pas plus digne pour devenir mon époux, c'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Le petit brun rougit violemment.

-Tu es bête, murmura-t-il, mais Draco vit bien qu'il était ravi et touché.

Le blond sourit et lui embrassa la joue. Dans des moments comme ça, il devait se rappeler de toutes ses forces qu'ils n'avaient que 11 ans et que c'était un peu tôt pour qu'il l'embrasse avec passion. Mais c'était difficile de ne pas montrer son amour à l'homme qu'il avait aimé pendant plus de 20 ans.

Pendant le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard, Harry découvrit que Blaise était quelqu'un de plutôt joueur et libre d'esprit, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête, que Théo n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il l'avait pensé, il n'arrivait simplement pas à exprimer ses sentiments et il préférait se plonger dans ses livres. Millicent était très effacée, mais après 2 heures Harry arriva à percer sa carapace et à la faire parler. Quant à Akira, Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus à son sujet, car il avait tout de celui qu'il était avant : un enfant battu, humilié et sans amour. Akira ne parlait que si on lui posait une question, il était atrocement timide et effacé, il sursautait également au moindre bruit ou geste trop violent. Vers la fin du trajet, après avoir dévalisé la marchande de friandises en bonbons et chocolats, une fille aux cheveux fous et aux dents proéminentes ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter Harry et Akira.

-Vous avez vu un crapaud ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Et la politesse elle connaît ? Marmonna Théo, faisant pouffer Akira.

-Non désolé, répondit Harry avant que Blaise ne puisse la rembarrer plutôt méchamment vu son expression.

-Vous devriez mettre vos robes d'école, on va bientôt arriver. Vous avez lu vos livres de cours ? Moi je les ais déjà tous lu. Je vais être la première de ma classe !

Un silence glacial suivit, rendant Harry et Akira nerveux.

-Tu es une née de moldu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Blaise avec une expression sombre que la jeune fille ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Oui, je suis la première sorcière de ma famille !

-Et ben, ça m'étonnerait qu'une née de moldu puisse battre les enfants qui ont été élevé et éduqué dans le monde magique depuis leur naissance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Blaise ne la laissa pas en placer une.

-Et ne fais pas ta boss avec nous s'il te plaît. Personne n'aime les miss je sais tout. Maintenant dégages, tu me gâches la vue.

Elle devint toute rouge et fut sur le point de se mettre à crier, mais elle ne fit que refermer brusquement la porte et de partir avec colère.

-Bon débarras, dit Théo.

Harry trouvait ça plutôt méchant de la part de Blaise, mais il devait avouer que le comportement de la jeune fille n'était pas très amical non plus. Se vanter dès les premières secondes après avoir rencontré quelqu'un n'était jamais une bonne façon de se faire des amis. Pendant le reste du trajet, Harry discuta davantage avec Millicent. Ils parlèrent de leurs attentes pour Poudlard et de leurs matières préférés. Harry découvrit que Millicent adorait la métamorphose et souhaitait devenir un animagus plus tard. Il lui parla des livres que Draco lui avait conseillé d'acheter il y a un mois et qu'il était très intéressé par l'arithmancie, l'étude des runes et les sortilèges. Il était fasciné par le procédé des sorts, comment ça marchait, comment on en créait de nouveaux, les diversités de la magie, les rituels, etc. Il aimait aussi, d'après ce qu'il avait lu en tout cas, la défense contre les forces du mal et tout ce qui se rapportait aux créatures magique. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer ces cours en particulier, même si, à sa grande déception, les élèves ne commençaient l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes qu'à partir de la 3e année.

-D'après ce que tu me dis, tu pourrais t'orienter vers les langues de plomb, lui dit Millicent.

-Les langues de plomb ? C'est ceux qui travaillent dans les sous sols du ministère, ceux qui font des recherches sur la magie, les sorts et tout ça ?

-Oui c'est ça. Il faut être vraiment calé par contre, ils ne prennent que l'élite.

-ça à l'air intéressant, je vais me renseigner, merci Millicent.

Ils se sourirent gentiment, puis le train finit par s'arrêter et l'excitation qui était descendu pendant le long trajet remonta en flèche. Ils se levèrent avec des sourires et bravèrent la cohue du couloir pour descendre, Draco attrapant la main de Harry pour ne pas le perdre. Sur le quai, ils repérèrent vite Hagrid et Harry s'avança vers lui pour le saluer.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment tu vas ?

Le demi géant le vit accompagné de Draco et des autres et aussitôt son expression changea de joyeuse à perplexe et légèrement mécontente rendant les deux âmes sœur suspicieuses quant à ses réelles intentions. Peut-être, sûrement même, que Hagrid avait été envoyé par Dumbledore le chercher pour une raison précise, comme le conditionner.

Finalement, se dit Harry, Draco avait vraiment raison lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne devrait pas donner sa confiance facilement.

-Euh, bon, vas t'installer dans une barque, elles nous mèneront à Poudlard. Les premières années, dirigez-vous vers les barques ! 4 maximum par barque ! Finit-il en criant pour se faire entendre par tout le monde.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, pensant la même chose : il fallait se méfier de Hagrid, en tout cas de ce qu'il dirait à l'avenir. Draco, Harry, Akira et Théo montèrent ensemble tandis que Blaise et Millicent montèrent dans une autre barque en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs à l'air pataud et d'une fille blonde avec un air rêveur. Les barques se mirent à bouger toutes seules et bientôt la vue de Poudlard apparût.

-Waouh, souffla Harry.

C'était absolument magnifique. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau de toute sa vie. Les tours du château se fondaient presque dans le ciel étoilé, la lune illuminait la grande bâtisse majestueuse et les lumières orangée des fenêtres rendaient le tout encore plus beau et mystérieux. Il y avait également une légère brume qui accentuait cet effet. Harry était à court de mots. C'était tellement majestueux, mystérieux, féerique...magique. Il tomba instantanément amoureux de ce sublime paysage. Le voyage sur le lac ne dura pas longtemps et une fois débarqués, Hagrid les guida vers les grandes portes débouchant sur le grand hall. L'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur, Harry était bouche bée et aux « waouh », « oooh » qu'il entendait autour de lui, il n'était pas le seul. L'architecture de ce château était grandiose et les arches taillées tout en finesse.

-Voilà, dit Hagrid de sa voix bourrue. On va attendre le professeur McGonagall ici et elle vous conduira dans la grande salle.

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors ? Tu aimes ?

-Si j'aime ?! S'exclama le petit brun. J'adore ! C'est magnifique !

Le blond lui sourit tendrement, mais son expression s'assombrit en voyant un rouquin reconnaissable pousser Akira pour les atteindre. Le pauvre asiatique se recroquevilla et atterri dans les bras de Théo. Aussitôt, Ronald Weasley reçut des regards noirs de la part de Blaise, Théo, Millicent et Harry. Ne remarquant rien, celui-ci continua son chemin et se posta devant Harry avec un grand sourire. Le 6e Weasley lança un regard dédaigneux à Draco qui était aux côtés de son âme sœur. Le petit brun ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

-Tu es Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit retourner plusieurs têtes.

Harry cacha son malaise à être ainsi observé et répondit d'une voix posée et calme, son visage n'exprimant qu'un vague désintérêt qui rendit Draco fier.

-C'est moi. Et toi tu es ?

-Vu sa couleur de cheveux ça ne peut être qu'un Weasley, ricana Théo, toujours énervé que le rouquin ait bousculé sans égards un garçon aussi doux qu'Akira.

En général, Théo parlait rarement en public et était très effacé, mais il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Ronald lui lança un regard noir et eut l'air d'attendre que Harry le défende, mais voyant que rien ne venait, il préféra ignorer le commentaire et retourner son attention sur le survivant.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron. Et toi tu es le survivant ! Je peux voir ta cicatrice ?

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule. Ce garçon n'avait-il donc aucun savoir vivre ? Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on demande à quelqu'un qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer.

-Non tu ne peux pas.

Le rouquin fut pris de court par la réponse sèche, mais ne se démonta pas.

-Euh...Bah, de toute façon on sera dans la même maison. Je suis sûr d'aller à Gryffondor comme toute ma famille ! Et toi c'est obligé que tu y sois, je veux dire, tu es le survivant, un héro ! Les héros sont tous des gryffondors ! D'ailleurs, je peux te conseiller sur tes fréquentations...finit-il en coulant un regard sombre vers les enfants de serpentards.

Harry était complètement sur le cul.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? D'abord, je ne sais pas si je vais aller à Gryffondor, Serdaigle me conviendrait mieux. Et je peux choisir mes fréquentations par moi-même merci bien !

Ronald fronça les sourcils et une expression coléreuse passa sur ses traits grossiers.

-Les Potter ont été à Gryffondor depuis des générations, comme ton père et ta mère. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient déçu que tu n'y ailles pas aussi.

-Quel culot ! Non mais tu t'entends ?! S'exclama Harry avec furie. Je t'interdis de me parler de ma famille ! Tu ne les connaissais même pas ! Et même s'ils seraient déçus que je n'aille pas à Gryffondor, ce dont je doute fortement, j'en ai rien à faire, c'est ma vie et si je préfère aller à Serdaigle et bien j'irai ! De toute façon c'est le choixpeau qui choisit alors on verra bien ! Maintenant va-t-en !

Le rouquin allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Draco, Blaise, Théo et même Millicent avancèrent avec des expressions menaçantes.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter et de déguerpir Weasel, gronda Draco avec un regard de tueur.

À cet instant on pouvait voir ses 37 années d'expériences sous son apparence de 11 ans et ça eut l'effet escompté, Ronald se carapata la queue entre les jambes. Des murmures suivirent l'altercation et Harry souffla de contrariété. Il pouvait être sûr que demain toute l'école serait au courant. Heureusement, d'après ce qu'il entendait la plupart des présents s'indignaient sur le comportement grossier du jeune Weasley et de son culot pour avoir amené les parents du survivant, des héros de guerre, dans la conversation d'une façon si indigne. La plupart des parents racontaient l'histoire de Lily, James et Harry Potter à leurs enfants comme des héros qui les avaient tous sauvés. Ils contaient leur courage et leur sacrifice pour que leurs enfants prennent exemple sur eux. Ils étaient quasiment vénérés par la société anglaise, alors entendre que quelqu'un avait parlé ainsi d'eux et surtout à Harry Potter les effarouchait. Mais il y avait aussi des murmures sur le fait que Harry Potter serait peut-être un futur Serdaigle et au soulagement de Harry, personne n'y trouva grand chose à redire, ce n'était pas comme si c'était Serpentard ou Poufsouffle. Cependant, ils étaient perplexe sur le fait que Harry se trouvait en compagnie de fils et fille de serpentards, surtout Draco qui avait une tante mangemorte enfermé à Azkaban et dont son père était connu pour avoir servi Voldemort, certains croyaient en l'histoire de l'impérium, d'autres pas. De plus, la réputation de Lucius Malfoy n'était pas très tendre, il n'était pas vraiment réputé pour avoir le cœur sur la main.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge à l'air sèche. Elle portait une robe grise et un chapeau pointu. Son regard était sec et intransigeant, on pouvait dire rien qu'en la regardant qu'elle était stricte et qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre du mauvais côté de sa baguette.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.  
-Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.  
Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ronald qui avait une tâche sur le nez.  
-Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Ils obéirent et ne durent pas attendre très longtemps avant qu'elle ne revienne.

-Allons-y maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.  
Ils la suivirent dans la grande salle et encore une fois, tous les enfants furent subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Les 4 tables étaient pleines d'élèves les regardant comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses et en face la table des professeurs trônaient. Harry repéra le directeur qui semblait chercher un élève en particulier et il détourna rapidement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du vieux sorcier tout de suite et dans les livres qu'il avait lu, il y avait un art appelé la légilimencie, sœur de l'occlumencie, qui permettait d'entrer dans un esprit par contact visuel. Certains maîtres pouvait lire les pensées de surface sans même dire le sort et Harry ne voulait pas tenter le diable, il était certain que Dumbledore maîtrisait cette magie. Draco réclama son attention.

-Tu vois l'homme tout en noir là-bas ? Pointa-t-il. C'est mon parrain, Severus Snape.

-Il est effrayant.

Le blond rigola.

-C'est vrai, mais une fois qu'on a passé sa carapace on se rend compte que c'est un homme merveilleux. Il a fait beaucoup pour moi et franchement, je le considère plus comme mon père que mon vrai père.

Harry lui serra la main, ému d'entendre tout l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'il portait à l'homme dans sa voix.

-J'espère que je pourrais le connaître alors.

-Je compte bien te le présenter ne t'inquiète pas.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, annonça McGonagall en tenant un vieux chapeau dans sa main.

La cérémonie commença. Des gens qu'il connaissait, Millicent fut la première à être répartie. Le choixpeau annonça serpentard, puis ce fut Hermione Granger, la fille arrogante qu'il avait rencontré dans le train.

-SERDAIGLE !

Draco fit une tête étrange et il l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu vas sûrement devoir supporter la miss je sais tout dans la salle commune, dit-il.

À ça, Harry grimaça un peu, faisant rire le blond. Draco fut le prochain et le choixpeau mit plus de temps que les autres à crier « serpentard ». Théo fut envoyé à Serpentard également, puis, après quelques élèves de plus ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il respira un bon coup, souriant quand Draco lui souhaita bonne chance de sa place à la table, et s'avança vers le tabouret. Il s'assit et le professeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Aussitôt, une voix masculine résonna dans son esprit.

-Ah, Harry Potter ! Alors où vais-je te mettre ? Tu as beaucoup de qualités c'est difficile.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu pourrais aller dans toutes les maisons. Tu es courageux avec un grand sens moral et déterminé comme un gryffondor, tu es loyal, gentils et tu fais beaucoup d'efforts comme un poufsouffle, intelligent et travailleur comme un Serdaigle et fier et ambitieux comme un serpentard. Si je te met à gryffondor tu pourrais exploiter tes envies d'aventures et de camaraderie, à poufsouffle également tu trouverais une grande famille, mais tu serais vite limité. Serpentard t'aiderais à te hisser aux sommets, mais tu n'as pas leur intransigeance et le pouvoir et l'argent ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça. J'hésite entre gryffondor et Serdaigle. Cependant, à gryffondor tu te retrouverais tôt ou tard trahi, pas que les gryffondors ne sont pas loyaux, mais ils voient la vie en noir et blanc le plus souvent et si tu déroges à leurs points de vue tu te fais rejeter. Et toi, tu ne vois pas du tout la vie en noir et blanc. Tu es plutôt un garçon de savoir qui peut prendre assez de recul pour te faire une idée objective sans que tes croyances ne prennent le pas sur ton intelligence et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans ton esprit tu aimes beaucoup les sortilèges, l'arithmancie et les runes, le fonctionnement de la magie, tu ne prends rien pour acquis. Tu ferais un parfait Serdaigle. Je pense que si je te met à gryffondor qui sont plus physique, ça ne fera qu'endommager ta soif de connaissance. De plus, je vois que tu as déjà une préférence pour la maison du savoir et tu t'es déjà fais des amis. Ce serait dommage que ces relations se fanent si je te met chez les lions. Surtout que ton âme sœur est à Serpentard, les gryffondors ne les portent pas dans leur cœur et pourraient essayer de vous séparer. Juste un petit conseil avant que je ne te répartisse, fais attention à Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il fera tout pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'a que trop duré, même te sacrifier. Tu es destiné à de grandes choses Harry Potter, et je ne parle pas que de la guerre. Tu seras un grand homme, tu aideras beaucoup de gens, je peux le sentir. Tu seras parfait à ...SERDAIGLE ! Finit-il tout haut.

To be continued...

 **Alors c'était comment ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à SErdaigle hein ? Mwahahaha ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 suite répartition, serdaigle

**Salut, désolé pour la longue attente, mais entre mes études et mon job (je bosse à MCdo et j'ai des horaires super chiantes) c'est pas évident de trouver le temps d'écrire.  
**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 6 ! ENFIN !**

 **Et Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire ! Vos reviews me vont droit au coeur !**

 **Note : Luna a le même âge que Harry dans cette fanfic.**

 **P.S: Je n'abandonne pas mes histoires, mais je ne peux pas vous donner une date de sortie de prochain chapitre comme j'écris quand je peux et quand j'ai la motivation. J'ai même pas commencer le chapitre 7 bien que j'ai le plan.**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

 **Draco remonte dans le temps chapitre 6**

...SERDAIGLE !

McGonagall lui enleva le chapeau et Harry découvrit qu'un silence de plomb était tombé sur la salle. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Ronald Weasley qui avait été persuadé que Harry finirait à Gryffondor. Le silence ne dura cependant pas et bientôt la table des Serdaigle se mit à applaudir poliment, mais avec des sourires encourageants. Les serdaigles étaient apparemment plus discrets et respectueux que les autres maisons et ça plût tout de suite au petit brun qui se dirigea vers eux. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les professeurs, en particulier le directeur, étaient également surpris, mais il n'y avait aucune expression sombre, ni de suspicion. Il lança un grand sourire à Draco qui lui répondit, de la fierté dans le regard qui fit rougir le nouveau Serdaigle, puis il s'assit à côté d'un garçon de son âge au teint olive et aux yeux bleus clair pétillants, et en face d'un garçon plus âgé. Deux garçons identiques de Gryffondor commencèrent soudainement à entamer une chanson disant qu'ils « n'avaient pas eu Potter », embarrassant ce dernier au plus haut point, mais les clins d'œil qu'il reçut des deux énergumènes le rassura.

-Salut, je m'appelle Ariel Oliveira, se présenta le garçon à côté de lui une fois l'ordre revenu.

-Harry, répondit-il en souriant.

La cérémonie continua. Après lui, ce fut au tour de Takashi qui le rejoint timidement, puis de Ronald Weasley qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Et enfin, Blaise rejoint ses amis à Serpentard. Ensuite, McGonagall rejoint sa place à la table des professeurs et le directeur se leva, réclamant le silence.

-Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Puis la nourriture apparût enfin sur les tables et les discussions reprirent de partout. Harry se servit en rôti de porc, pomme de terre sautées et haricots verts, puis se tourna vers Akira qui semblait vouloir se cacher sous la table.

-Tu vas bien Akira ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

L'asiatique lui fit un pauvre sourire, sa peau plus pâle que la normale.

-ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entouré de tant de monde.

-Oh oui, je te comprends parfaitement. C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, ça me rend nerveux. J'ai hâte de découvrir notre salle commune, dit-il pour changer de sujet et essayer de dérider son nouvel ami.

-Moi aussi, j'espère qu'elle est confortable et qu'il y a une bibliothèque.

-Il y en a une, intervint Ariel en se penchant au dessus de la table pour regarder Akira. Mon cousin était à Serdaigle i ans, il m'a dit que la salle commune était faite pour les Serdaigles, les élèves avec les meilleures notes de toute l'école. Il ne m'a pas raconté grand chose, car il voulait me laisser la surprise, mais il m'a quand même dit que notre salle commune est la plus équipée pour travailler comparé aux autres maisons.

-ça à l'air sympa, dit Harry. Il t'a un peu parlé des professeurs ?

-Un peu. Il a dit que Snape était une vraie terreur, c'est le plus craint des professeurs.

-Vraiment ?

-En même temps, intervint timidement Akira. Il enseigne une matière dangereuse. J'ai lu dans un magazine que c'était le plus jeune et le plus talentueux maître des potions du siècle, c'est lui qui a créé la potion tue-loup pour les loups garou et dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, il a le moins d'accidents dans ses classes. Il n'a perdu aucun élève, alors que l'ancien professeur de potion en avait perdu 2 pendant toute sa carrière et eu beaucoup plus d'accidents. Il y a même eu un élève avec les deux bras explosés. Si le professeur Snape est si stricte, je pense que c'est pour éviter les accidents.

On sentait bien l'admiration dans sa voix et ça rendit les deux autres curieux.

-Tu t'intéresses aux potions ? Demanda Ariel.

-Je...oui, hésita l'asiatique. Je trouve ça fascinant et j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour le professeur Snape. Et vous ? Vous...n'aimez pas les potions ?

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça, détrompa Harry. Après tout, je n'en ai jamais fait, mais je dois avouer que je préfère les sortilèges, les runes et l'arthmancie, je trouve ça fascinant. Mais les potions m'intéressent aussi, on peut faire tellement de choses avec.

-Oui ! Il y a tellement de possibilités avec les potions ! Et c'est si compliqué, avec une seule petite erreur, un dosage mal compté ou une seconde de trop sur le feu et la potion est fichue ! S'excita Akira, faisant sourire Harry.

Il était heureux de le voir se détendre et parler plus librement.

-Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Draco, lui dit-il. Il est aussi passionné par les potions et il est le filleul du professeur Snape, il pourra peut-être te le présenter en dehors des classes.

Akira devint bien rouge.

-Vraiment ?! Ce serait trop bien ! S'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est un grand homme, mais il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Je pense qu'il sera ravi de ton enthousiasme, intervint une voix rêveuse en face d'eux.

C'était une fille de leur âge, blonde aux yeux bleus très clairs, habillé de façon un peu étrange et portant des boucles d'oreilles en radis ainsi qu'un collier de bouchons. Harry eut un sentiment étrange en la regardant, comme s'il devait à tout prix se rapprocher d'elle, qu'elle était importante.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Ariel.

-Non, répondit légèrement la jeune fille en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Harry.

-Luna Lovegood.

-Lovegood ? Ton père tient le journal le chicaneur, c'est ça ? Fit Ariel avec curiosité.

-Oui, papa écrit très bien.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des autres professeurs, Ariel les informant. D'après lui, le professeur de sortilèges, leur tête de maison, était très gentil et juste envers tous les élèves, mais il ne valait mieux pas le chercher. McGonagall était aussi stricte que Harry se l'était imaginé, Chourave, le professeur de botanique était la plus douce du personnel de l'école. Binns enseignait l'histoire de la magie d'une voix monotone et ne parlait pas de grand chose d'autre que de la révolte des gobelins, c'était le cours le plus ennuyeux du cursus. Bibine était énergique, mais partiale, elle n'aimait pas les serpentards comme beaucoup de professeurs. Sinistra était plutôt normal, bien qu'un peu rêveuse et on ne la voyait pas souvent. Brûlopot, le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, était plutôt sympathique et expliquait bien ses cours comme Babbling, celle qui enseignait l'étude des runes et Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie. Burbage enseignait l'étude des moldus et était plutôt effacé, puis Trelawney enseignait la divination, la professeure la plus ridicule de Poudlard selon le cousin d'Ariel.

Cependant, inconsciemment ou non, tous les professeurs à part Snape et Flitwick dévalorisaient les serpentards, même le directeur. Lorsqu'il y avait une bêtise de faite, ils se tournaient d'abord vers la maison des verts et argents. Harry trouvait ça vraiment pas professionnel du tout et très injuste. De plus, la maison la plus favorisée, à part concernant les têtes des autres maisons, était les gryffondors. Cette maison semblait éclipser les autres et Harry était bien content de ne pas en faire partis. Ils firent également connaissance de la dame grise, fantôme de Serdaigle, qui fit une brève apparition. Harry remarqua que pendant tout le dîner la fille que Blaise avait rembarré dans le train lui lançait des regards dédaigneux à quelques sièges de lui, sûrement car il était avec eux dans le compartiment, mais il l'ignora, se fichant bien des états d'âmes de la jeune fille. C'était de sa propre faute de s'être vanté dès leur première rencontre après tout.

Le dîner toucha finalement à sa fin et les préfets, une fille de 5e année et un garçon de 6e, menèrent les premières années à la salle commune se situant dans une tour de l'aile ouest du château. Harry, Akira, Ariel et Luna marchèrent côte à côte, s'extasiant devant l'architecture en parcourant les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une statue d'aigle gardant une porte en bois taillé en pointe. La préfète prit la parole :

-Dans notre maison, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas un portrait qui garde l'entrée comme chez les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, ce n'est pas non plus des tonneaux comme chez les Poufsouffles. Cette statue, dit-elle en montrant l'aigle majestueux, donne une énigme pour entrer et si on ne la trouve pas, on est obligé d'attendre qu'un autre élève trouve la solution.

Elle se mit devant la statue de pierre et l'aigle énonça :

-Sans même regarder, je vois aussi clair dans l'obscurité que le jour. Qui suis-je ?

Ils réfléchirent tous pendant un instant, puis la préfète se retourna et leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé la réponse. Plusieurs répondirent à côté, puis Harry leva la main.

-Une chauve-souris ?

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit. La préfète lui sourit.

-C'est ça. Faites attention à ne pas être seul lorsque vous revenez dans la salle commune, parce que si vous avez faux vous risquez d'être bloqué. L'aigle identifie les élèves en fonction de leur année, donc si les premières années ont des énigmes plutôt simples, les années supérieurs en ont des plus en plus difficiles, alors je vous conseille de faire attention à l'avenir et d'étudier les énigmes, il y a des livres à ce sujet dans notre bibliothèque. Maintenant venez.

Ils entrèrent et encore une fois, ils furent subjugués. C'était une vaste pièce circulaire. D'élégantes fenêtres en arcades agrémentaient les murs tendus de soie couleur bleu et bronze. La vue donnait sur les montagnes environnantes. Le plafond en forme de dôme était parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflétaient sur la moquette bleu nuit. Elle était meublée avec des fauteuils et canapés confortables, entourant une cheminée en cristal au centre de la pièce. Dans une niche face à la porte se dressait une haute statue de marbre blanc, celle de Rowena Serdaigle. En haut à gauche, se trouvait une grande mezzanine surplombant le quart de la pièce où étaient disposés pleins de tables pour travailler et une longue bibliothèque prenant tous les murs. Si on se tenait à la balustrade en arc de cercle, on pouvait voir la salle en entier. D'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, se tenait deux grands escaliers en pierre menant d'un côté au dortoir des garçons et de l'autre au dortoir des filles. C'était vraiment magnifique et bien que la moquette soit foncée, la pièce n'en était pas du tout assombrie la journée grâce aux longues fenêtres et le soir, des torches, en plus de la cheminée, s'allumaient le long des murs. La préfète et le préfet leur fit à nouveau face et cette fois ce fut le garçon qui prit la parole une fois que les premières années eurent finis d'admirer leur nouvelle maison :

-Bon, alors bienvenue dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je vais d'abord vous expliquer le fonctionnement des dortoirs et des salles de bain, puis je passerais aux règles de vie de notre maison. D'abord, ici les dortoirs sont par trois et non par 5, car notre fondatrice, Dame Rowena, voulait instaurer un climat calme et studieux même dans les dortoirs. Il y a un carnet vers l'entrée, si vous avez déjà une affinité avec quelqu'un vous pourrez aller noter votre trio. Il y a 14 salles de bain, 7 pour les garçons et 7 pour les filles, une pour chaque année. Votre salle de bain sera dans la section des premières année des dortoirs et il y a 10 douches à disposition. Il est interdit d'aller dans une autre salle de bain sous peine de punition, même si vous allez être en retard et que toutes les douches sont prises. Les dortoirs sont donc ici séparés par année, au contraire des gryffondors qui restent dans la même chambre pendant 7 ans, donc vous ne garderez votre chambre qu'un an et ensuite vous migrerez dans le dortoir des 2e années, etc. ça peut sembler fastidieux, mais c'est plutôt bien en fait, par exemple si vous ne vous entendez plus avec vos camarades de chambres ou si vous préférez la partager avec quelqu'un d'autre vous pouvez changer l'année d'après. Les chambres sont de plus en plus grande et jolies, ainsi que les salles de bains, au fil des années. Pour ce qui est des règles de vie c'est simple : respect.

Respect des meubles et des livres, respect des camarades s'ils étudient dans la mezzanine qui a une bulle de silence autour d'elle donc faites silence, vous pouvez discuter et jouer en bas ou dans les dortoirs s'il n'est pas trop tard, respect des professeurs et respect envers notre maison, c'est à dire que si vous nous faites perdre trop de points il faudra rendre des comptes. Vous avez peut-être entendu dire que les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles se transformaient en tobogan si un garçon tentait d'y accèder, ce n'est vrai que pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Chez nous et chez les Serpentards, il faut simplement une autorisation d'une fille, cependant n'importe quel abus sera sévèrement sanctionné. Comme je le disais, la plus grande force de notre maison est le respect que nous donnons aux autres, donc n'essayez même pas d'aller voir les filles dans les douches, et bien sur c'est aussi valable pour ces dames, dit-il en lançant un regard goguenard vers une fille de son année qui l'ignora dédaigneusement, faisant rire plusieurs personnes. Pour les premières, secondes et troisièmes années votre couvre feu est à 21 h 30. Pour les quatrièmes et cinquièmes il est à 22 h 00 et pour les sixièmes et septièmes il est à minuit au plus tard. Ce ne sont pas des règles de Poudlard, mais des règles de maison. Il n'y a que le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Snape qui ont instaurés ces règles pour qu'on fasse attention à notre sommeil et à notre hygiène de vie loin de nos parents. À part ça, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les devoirs ou si vous avez besoin de conseils sur d'autres sujets, n'hésitez pas à venir voir vos préfets et les deux préfet en chef ou n'importe qui de serdaigle. Les aigles ici sont solidaires et s'entre aide. Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, à la fin de notre scolarité, tous les aigles doivent offrir un livre à la bibliothèque de la salle commune. Ce n'est pas forcément un livre hors de prix, ça peut être sur tout et n'importe quoi tant que vous contribuez à élargir les connaissances des futurs aigles. Le professeur Flitwick est notre tête de maison et passera nous voir après la réunion des préfets en chef et des professeurs. Maintenant aller choisir vos dortoirs.

-ça te dit de te mettre avec moi ? Demanda Harry à Akira dont l'expression angoissée s'illumina instantanément.

-Oui, ce serait super !

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda Ariel.

-Bien sur, répondit gentiment Harry.

-Je vais aller noter ça alors.

Ariel partit faire la queue devant le carnet posé sur un support en métal. Lorsque tous les premières années eurent finis, les préfets les invitèrent à rejoindre les autres étudiants jusqu'ici silencieux sur les canapés.

-Il faut attendre un peu que les elfes de maison installent vos affaires, expliqua la préfète. Donc, pour l'instant, attendons le professeur Flitwick.

Le petit homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard et son expression avenante ainsi que son regard plein de gentillesse mit les 3 nouveaux amis à l'aise.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à vous tous les nouveaux élèves, et bon retour à vous les anciens. J'espère que vos vacances ont été agréables et que vous n'avez pas déjà tout oublié de vos cours.

Il y eut quelques rires, puis Flitwick continua :

-Vos préfets ont déjà dû vous le dire, mais j'espère que vous ferez encore une fois tous honneur à notre noble maison. Je compte sur vous tous pour montrer le bon exemple à nos nouveaux venus. Pour vous les premières années, je tiens à vous dire qu'ici nous sommes tous unis dans un même but : le savoir. On dit de nous qu'on ne sait pas vivre, qu'on est des asociaux et des personnes ennuyeuses qui ne savent pas s'amuser. C'est faux. On peut vivre et s'amuser autant que les autres, cependant nous aimons le savoir, les livres et les études. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens les plus érudits sont sortis de Serdaigle. Les Serdaigles sont au top du classement de l'école et j'aimerais que ça reste ainsi. J'aimerais cependant vous prévenir que notre maison, malgré ses excellents résultats et sa nature respectueuse, est souvent éclipsé par les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards. Ceux-ci sont souvent dans le feu de l'action et ont souvent les meilleurs joueurs de Quiddich, ce qui apparemment semble compter plus que les résultats scolaires dans cette école, finit-il avec désapprobation. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'écoutez pas ceux qui vous dévaloriserait et suivez votre voie. Évidemment ça me ferait plaisir de gagner la coupe de Quiddich ou la coupe des maisons, mais ce qui me comblerait encore plus de bonheur c'est que vous réussissiez tous votre scolarité. Donc ne vous surmenez pas pour prouver quelque chose aux autres maisons, s'il vous plaît.

En disant cela, il coula un regard vers un jeune homme de 6e année qui rougit d'embarras.

-Bien, je pense que je vous ai tout dis. Une dernière chose, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, sachez que ma porte vous est ouverte même en pleine nuit si vous avez des troubles quelconques et je vous rappelle que je traîne souvent dans la salle commune donc n'hésitez pas à m'interpeller. Voilà, cette fois je vous libère. Les premières, secondes et troisièmes années, il est bientôt l'heure de votre couvre feu, alors allez vous préparer à dormir. Bonne nuit à tous et à demain. Ah, avant que je n'oublie, vos emplois du temps ont été déposés sur vos bureaux par nos si efficaces elfes.

Ensuite, le préfet les conduisit vers un grand escaliers en pierre menant à une arche en pointe, tandis que le petit professeur se mettait à discuter avec les autres élèves et que l'autre préfète montait l'autre escalier suivit des filles de première année. Ils débouchèrent dans un hall avec 7 autres arches avec chacune une indication de dortoir par année.

-Vous les premières années, votre dortoir est dans ce couloir, dit le préfet en pointant vers l'arche la plus proche des escaliers. Vous pouvez y aller, les elfes ont inscrits vos noms sur les portes et pour ceux qui n'ont pas marqué le leur dans le carnet vous avez été répartis au hasard. Vos affaires ont aussi été installées. Bonne nuit à tous et demain matin, Mandy, la préfète que vous avez déjà rencontré et moi-même vous escorterons à la grande salle à 7h 15 précises et ensuite à votre premier cours. Le plan de l'école et des salles de classes est au dos de vos emplois du temps, si vous avez des questions demain n'hésitez pas.

Il redescendit dans la salle commune et tous les premières années rejoignirent leur couloir attitré. C'était un long couloir plutôt spacieux et ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre à leur nom. Harry, Akira et Ariel entrèrent dans l'une du fond et découvrirent 3 lits une place à baldaquin bleu et alignés contre le mur opposé à celui des fenêtres. La couverture était de couleur bleu et les rideaux de couleur bronze pour un lit sur deux, donc le lit du milieu avait la couverture bronze et les rideaux bleus. Le sol était en parquet lustré marron clair et les murs en blanc simple. De l'autre côté, 3 fenêtres moyennes était encastrées dans le mur et pour chaque fenêtre, un petit bureau tenait en dessous. Des armoires assez étroites encombraient un peu la place. Le préfet n'avait pas mentit, les chambres de premières années n'étaient pas bien grande. Leur malles et la cage d'Hedwige et du hibou d'Ariel se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce.

-Bon, vous prenez quel lit ? Demanda Ariel.

Harry se tourna vers Akira, le laissant choisir en premier.

-J'aimerai celui le plus proche de la porte si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit-il timidement.

Les deux garçons acquieçèrent avec des sourires.

-Et moi celui le plus au fond si ça ne te gêne pas Ariel, choisit Harry.

-Pas de problème.

Ils déplacèrent leur malle au pied de leur lit et se mirent chacun de leur côté en pyjama. Harry était en train de caresser Hedwige lorsque Ariel, qui avait ouvert une armoire, dit :

-Ces armoires sont toutes petites ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir y mettre toutes mes fringues !

-Vous pouvez vous partager la mienne si vous le voulez, dit Harry. Ma malle est plutôt pratique.

-Oh tu as l'une des dernières générations ! Elle a dû te coûter une fortune ! S'exclama Ariel en inspectant l'objet.

Harry fit une grimace gênée. Il n'aimait pas trop étalé le fait qu'il était riche, surtout qu'il n'en avait toujours pas l'habitude.

-Hum...oui, j'ai hérité de l'argent de mes parents et comme ces malles durent très longtemps et qu'elles sont très resistantes, on m'a conseillé d'investir dans l'une d'elles. Le vendeur a dit qu'elle pourrait me durer une vingtaine d'année et bien plus si j'ajoute des sorts ou des runes.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, commenta Ariel, sans une once de jalousie sur le visage, ce qui soulagea grandement Harry.

-On laisse nos oiseaux sortir ?

-Oui, ce serait mieux pour eux. Ils trouveront la volière tout seul, répondit Ariel.

Une fois ça fait, ils se rendirent dans la salle de bain où déjà plusieurs premières années prenaient des douches ou se lavaient les dents. Les trois amis les rejoignirent aux lavabos. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière de la chambre était éteinte et les trois garçons au lit. Ils avaient tirés leurs rideaux, mais Harry avait allumé la petite lumière accrochée à son lit et avait ouvert son carnet correspondant sur ses genoux.

 _-Coucou Draco !_

 _Je suis au lit. Notre salle commune est géniale tu devrais voir ça ! Et nous ne sommes que trois dans la chambre, je trouve que c'est mieux que cinq. Je me suis mis avec Akira et Ariel, un autre garçon dont on a fait connaissance à table. Je suis trop pressé d'être à demain pour te voir et pour nos premiers cours ! J'ai sortilèges pendant deux heures demain matin et le professeur Flitwick a l'air vraiment génial ! Je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager un dortoir avec toi. Au fait, Akira a l'air vraiment fan de ton parrain ! Apparemment il adore les potions et lit tous les articles dans lesquels le professeur Snape apparaît._

La réponse ne tarda pas, Draco devait lui aussi être au lit.

 _-Coucou Harry,_

 _je suis ravi que ta nouvelle maison te plaise autant, après tout tu y resteras pendant 7 ans donc c'est important. C'est bien que tu sois avec Akira, il me fait un peu de peine à être si timide. D'ailleurs, Théo a l'air de s'être attaché à lui. Tu nous présenteras cet Ariel demain. Moi aussi je suis déçu de ne pas pouvoir tout le temps être avec toi, mais c'est important d'être dans une maison qui nous convient vraiment. Et Severus sera content d'avoir un fan qui s'intéresse vraiment aux potions, je lui en parlerai, peut-être qu'il acceptera de passer du temps avec lui pour parler de potions et lui donner des conseils. Tu devrais dormir maintenant, sinon tu seras fatigué pour ta première journée._

 _Bonne nuit et j'ai hâte de te voir demain._

Harry sourit chaleureusement et souhaita bonne nuit à son âme sœur en retour, puis glissa le carnet sous son oreiller, éteint la lumière et s'enveloppa dans sa couette. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Dans le dortoir de Draco qu'il partageait avec Théo, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, tout comme dans sa première vie, le petit blond n'était pas encore couché, ni même encore en pyjama. Il sourit lorsque Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis attendit que ses camarades ferment les rideaux entourant leur lit avant de descendre dans la salle commune et de rejoindre le bureau de son parrain. Il toqua et reçu l'autorisation d'entrer quelques secondes plus tard.

-Draco, tu n'es pas au lit à ce que je vois, dit Severus d'une vois traînante et désapprobatrice.

Draco lui sourit et vient s'installer dans le canapé en face du fauteuil de son parrain qui lisait un livre.

-Je voulais te parler avant d'aller me coucher. On dirait que notre pari est nul.

Severus eut un sourire en coin.

-En effet, qui l'aurait crût. Le fils de cet idiot de Potter à Serdaigle. Enfin, il doit tenir davantage de sa mère dans ce cas, si elle n'avait pas eu un tempérament de feu elle aurait très sûrement finie à Serdaigle, intelligente comme elle était.

Une étincelle nostalgique s'alluma dans son regard noir, mais il la chassa rapidement.

-Oui il doit tenir plus d'elle, commenta Draco avec un froncement de sourcil pensif.

Il était impressionné par tous les changements que sa deuxième rencontre avec Harry avaient occasionné pour son petit brun, mais aussi les gens autour de lui. À son contact, Harry avait libéré son potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais pu savourer ni améliorer, que ce soit à cause des attentes des gens, de la belette qui ne s'intéressait pas à ses études et poussait Harry à faire de même en le distrayant sans arrêt ou encore à cause de la miss-je-sais-tout qui l'engueulait au lieu de l'encourager et qui ne cessait d'étaler son savoir. Voldemort avait également était une grande source de distraction et d'anxiété, partiellement à cause de Dumbledore qui ne protégeait pas assez bien son école. Draco avait le doute qu'il faisait exprès de mettre Harry en danger pour le tester et ça, le blond ne le permettrait pas. Il ferait de son mieux pour qu'Harry se concentre sur ses études, ses loisirs et ses amis pour qu'après Poudlard il ait toute les cartes en main pour faire ce qu'il voulait sans compter sur sa célébrité. Car une autre chose que le Harry de 37 ans lui avait avoué été qu'il n'avait voulu devenir auror que parce que c'était ce que les gens attendaient de lui et car il n'était vraiment bon qu'en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais en vérité, il était juste las de se battre et aurait voulu davantage profiter de sa vie de famille avec ses enfants et les regarder grandir, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu faire, vu que le travail d'auror était très exigeant. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Severus se racla la gorge.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oui, de ne pas prendre Harry en grippe dès le départ. Je te connais tu en es capable. N'oublie pas qu'il n'a jamais fait de potion de sa vie comme tous les nés de moldus.

-Il est ton âme sœur, évidemment que je ne vais pas le « prendre en grippe » comme tu dis.

Draco lui sourit.

-Merci. Ah, et Akira, un garçon qu'on a rencontré dans le train et qui a été réparti à Serdaigle, est apparemment fan de toi !

Severus cligna des paupières, incrédule.

-Quoi ?

-Il aime beaucoup les potions et lit chaque articles qui mentionnent ton nom de ce que Harry m'a dit.

Draco fut amusé de voir son parrain si surpris qu'il resta un instant la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds.

-Ça pour une surprise...Murmura-t-il finalement.

-Ce n'est pas tellement une surprise parrain. Tu es le plus jeune maître potionniste diplômé depuis longtemps, sûrement même depuis Salazar Serpentard lui-même, tu es un vrai génie. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ais des fans.

Peu de gens s'en rendait compte, mais Draco savait que derrière sa façade froide et impassible son parrain avait une faible estime de lui-même.

 _Pas étonnant avec un passé comme le sien_ , pensa Draco avec tristesse.

-Bref, je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai pas envie d'être fatigué pour mon premier jour. Bonne nuit, dit le blond en se levant.

-Bonne nuit Dragon.

Il sourit au surnom affectueux et vient embrasser la joue de son parrain qui rougit un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi touché. Puis il remonta dans son dortoir. Il se prépara silencieusement pour la nuit et se coucha, tirant les rideaux autour de lui. Soupirant, il fixa le plafond.

 _Tout a tellement changé,_ pensa-t-il.

C'était surprenant ce qu'une seule rencontre faite comme il fallait pouvait bouleversé. Si Draco n'était pas devenu ami avec Harry cette fois-ci, son petit brun serait présentement en train de dormir dans le dortoir des gryffondors aux côtés de Ronald Weasley. Draco frissonna dramatiquement de dégoût à cette pensée.

 _Au moins ainsi Harry est protégé des Weasley,_ pensa-t-il. _Et surtout de la jalousie maladive de son sois-disant meilleur ami._

Comment Harry avait bien pu supporter la belette toutes ces années, c'était un mystère. Être trop gentil et pardonner trop facilement était une grande qualité, mais c'était à double tranchant lorsque les gens en profitaient allègrement. Il n'empêche que Draco était surpris. En lui conseillant de prendre le magicobus et d'arriver en avance, Harry avait éviter de rencontrer les Weasley et avait ainsi pu faire la connaissance de Akira, un garçon que Draco ne se souvenait presque pas. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir un jour croiser un petit japonais timide et effacé dans un couloir de Poudlard pendant sa première vie, mais franchement il ne lui avait pas fais grande impression. En même temps, il ne faisait pas attention à grand monde à part à son cercle d'amis et au trio d'or à l'époque. Il était content que Harry se soit fais un ami de lui-même et Akira semblait être quelqu'un de bien, ce qui le rassurait beaucoup. Une chose qui l'avait choqué par contre était la répartition de la Granger. Pourquoi était-elle à Serdaigle et non Gryffondor ? Était-ce le commentaire de Blaise dans le train qui l'avait tellement effarouché qu'elle avait décidé de prouver qu'elle serait la meilleure et donc quelle meilleure maison pour cela que Serdaigle ? Connaissant la gamine ce n'était pas invraisemblable.

Draco soupira. Il était content pour Harry, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter que son âme sœur soit près de lui. Cependant...à bien y réfléchir c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Ça aurait été difficile de se contrôler s'ils partageaient toutes leurs nuits ensemble.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour Scorpius, son très cher fils qui n'existait maintenant plus que dans son cœur. Il décida de rechercher un sort permettant de graver un souvenir sur une photo. Ça lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir regarder l'image de son petit garçon quand il le voulait.

To be continued...

Quant dites vous ?


End file.
